¿Cegado por los Celos?
by Shuleriaenpote
Summary: Ron se siente traicionado por la mujer que ama. Ginny y Harry con un pie en el altar. ¿Malfoy en la Orden del Fenix?. ¿Ron padre? ¿o será Malfoy?... Entren y dejen Reviews!
1. ¡Entra en Razón!

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, bueno alguno que otro que me haya inventado, pero por lo general, todos son de J.K. So don't sue me...

**Capitulo Uno**

_**Entra en razón!**_

Todos los días un pelirrojo, alto, y algo malhumorado se sentaba en la cafetería de Londres. No fallaba, ya la camarera, se había acostumbrado a verlo todos los días sentado cerca de la puerta, ella no sabía si era que esperaba alguien o simplemente le gustaba ver la gente pasar. Le servía un café negro cargado con mucha azúcar, así era como el siempre lo pedía. Un día lo escuchó decir, que ese café era la única cosa dulce que había en su vida, pero ella no quiso preguntar porqué.

El tenía unos ojos azules profundos, estaba algo ojeroso, pero seguía teniendo algo que a muchas de las que trabajan allí -_o que simplemente comían allí_- le encantaban, aunque él no se daba cuenta, porque duraba horas ensimismado, y la camarera que siempre lo atendía, había prohibido que nadie lo molestará. Ya que le tenía aprecio, y sabía que algo le había pasado para que fuera así. Para que tuviera tanta amargura en esos ojos, que volvía loca a las mujeres de esa lugar. Para que estuviera tan ojeroso y descuidado. El muchacho tuvo que salir de su ensimimamiento, porque llegó otro muchacho muy guapo también, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas preciosos, y un pelo negro azabache muy desordenado, aquel muchacho vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa azul y roja.

-Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes.

-¿Para qué me buscabas, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo que ni se inmutaba en mirarlo.

-Porque vas a llegar tarde- se corrijió-¡vamos a llegar tarde!.

-Yo no pienso ir a trabajar.

-Claro que vas a ir a trabajar, no te puedes echar a morir, hermano se que fue duro por lo que pasaste, pero la vida sigue, no te puedes dejar echar al olvido, además yo no lo permitiré, no permitiré que eches tu vida por la borda, así por así.

-¿Qué vida?- preguntó el mirándolo por primera vez- Mi vida se acabó el día que ella se fue.

-Hombre, no seas tan dramático, eres joven; tienes la mitad de las mujeres del ministerio detrás de ti. No puedes dejarte caer por ella.

-Daría todo, porque una de las mujeres del ministerio, las que dices que están detrás mío, fuera la mitad de lo que ella era- dijo con algo de melancolía y tristeza.

-Estás mal. Además, ¿Cómo piensas pagar tu apartamento ¿O tus gastos?. Déjame decirte que ese café que te estás bebiendo no se paga sólo, y si no trabajas vas a tener que dejar de venir aquí. - decía Harry tratando de que recapacitara.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo el pelirrojo parándose de la mesa, no sin antes dejando el dinero del café, que por cierto, era con lo único que cargaba.

-Adiós Ron- le gritó la camarera antes de salir.

-Adiós Elyon- dijo dedicándole una mirada a esa dulce mujer.- Nos vemos mañana.

Los dos salieron de la cafetería, el pelirrojo estaba más animado, no iba a dejarse caer por ella. Seguro ella estaba muy bien y el allí sufriendo como un bastardo, ya, eso se había acabado hoy. Iba a seguir con su vida, iba a disfrutarla y se iba a olvidar de ella, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en toda su existencia.

Los chicos se fueron a un callejón solitario para aparecerse sin que nadie los viera, apareciéndose en el Ministerio de Magia, en el atrio para ser precisos, que era muy largo y con un suelo de madera, que Ron tenía meses que no veía. Tomaron el elevador con un par de personas. Que se bajaron primeros que ellos, entraron dos memorandún, que se bajaron dos pisos más abajo. Hasta que llegaron a la segundo planta, doblaron la esquina, pasaron por dos puertas gruesas de robles, allí estaba Dean Thomás que venía saliendo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Se le pegaron las sábanas?- preguntó sonriente.

-Algo así- dijo el moreno mirando a Ron- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?.

-A comprar desayuno. Vine tan temprano, por que tenía que hablar con Hanna Abbot de unos asuntos, y no me dió tiempo de desayunar.

-A bueno, oye Dean, tráeme unos pancakes si puedes- dijo el moreno.

-Está bien Harry- dijo yéndose- pero antes de doblar la esquina- ¿No quieres nada Ron?

-¡No!- gritó Ron para que lo oyera- Ya desayuné.

Los chicos siguieron su camino, llegaron a una zona muy desordenada, llena de fotos de alguno de los familiares de los aurores que trabajaban allí.

-Bueno Ron, me tengo que ir a ver con Alejandro Shackelbolt.- dijo el ojiverde yéndonse, pero como si Ron se fuera a suicidar si lo dejaba mucho tiempo solo.

-Bueno pues nos vemos horita- encojiendose de hombros.

Ron se fue a uno de los cubículos que era algo estrecho, tenía una que otra foto encima de su escritorio, una de él y Ginny, cuando ella se graduó de aurora, y otra de una chica con ojos verdes azulados, el pelo negro, lacio que caía encima de sus hombros delicadamente, la chica era muy atractiva, sus ojos cautivaban mucho. Ella estaba allí junto a Ron, que no tenía las ojeras, que ahora cargaba, y se le veía muy feliz, los dos reían. En otra salía la misma chica, pero en ella salían un grupo: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus y Luna. Estaban en una playa todos sentandos en la arena de espalda al mar, riendo y poniendo cuernitos -bueno por los menos Fred y George-. El pelirrojo se quedó mirando la fotos por unos momentos, pero tuvo que parar porque le llegaron un par de memorandúns. Tenía que ponerse a buscar toda la información sobre Blaise Zabini, que sea había convertido en un mortífago, al cual se le culpaba de haber matado 50 muggles en una avenida de Italia. Ron buscó toda la información en su computador, y horas después salió donde Ginny, su hermana, que era la que se los había pedido. Ella era una aurora al igual que él, pero era una de las pocas mujeres que había por ese sector.

-Aquí tienes...- dijo asomándose por el cubiculo de su hermana, que era un poco más pequeño que el de él.

-Gracias Ron- dijo ella buscando algo- Yo tenía un informe detallado de él, pero como vez, en esta lata de sardinas -que es mi sitio de trabajo- no se encuentra nada.

Era cierto había un archivero y su escritorio, y una silla, que ocupaba todo el cubículo de Ginny, también habia una pequeña montaña de papeles, que al parecer no había tenido tiempo de organizar, y las ponía en el piso y después no encontraba cosas importantes.

-Bueno que bueno que te pude ayudar- dijo virándose para irse a su cubículo.

-¿Oye tienes mucho trabajo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No. ¿Por qué?- preguntó alzando el entrecejo.

-Es que quisiera hablar contigo un momento...-comentó algo dudosa.

Ron entró otra vez en el cubículo y se sento encima del archivero.

-¿A ver qué me quieres decir?.

-Quería saber de ti, casi no vas a visitarme, y aquí casi ni te veo. Se podría decir que es la primera vez que te veo en esta semana, y hoy es jueves.

-Bueno, he estado muy ocupado, nada más. Además ¿por qué no me vas a visitarme tú?.

-Tienes razón- dijo algo avergonzada- ¿Oye qué te parece si vamos almorzar a un restaurante que abrieron al lado de Fortescue. ¿Te apetece?.

-Bueno si, claro, porque no.-dijo el pelirrojo que se había propuesto a recuperar su vida.

-¿Pues nos vemos a las una?-dijo Ginny que estaba buscando algo en la montaña de papeles.

-Perfecto, vengo a buscarte- dijo mientras se bajaba del archivero y se iba.

A las una Ron la fue a buscar y se la pasaron muy bien, su hermano reía otra vez, y ella se sentía bien por él, y se les fue haciendo un hábito, ir a almorzar casi todos lo diás, a aquel lugar, porque no se podía negar que en ese restaurante, tenían unas manos para cocinar, ¡la comida era riquisíma!. Y además porque Ginny se iba de viaje por un mes, y quería compartir con ella mientras estaba en Londrés,. Además no le gustaba estar solo, porque se ponía a pensar... en ella. Siempre en ella.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, al pelirrojo ya se le veía con mejor humor, ya no tenía tantas ojeras, y no andaba tan descuidado, como antes, por lo que se veía, estaba olvidándose de aquella persona que lo hirió tanto o por lo menos lo aparentaba. Esa mañana iba a ir desayunar a la cafetería a la que siempre iba, no se quedaba horas como antes, pero si iba de vez en cuando. Allí estaba Harry esperándolo, estaba algo pálido.

-Hola Harry- dijo sentándose en la mesa con él.

-Hola Ron- dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Ron preocupándose- ¿Estás bien?.

-Si, si estoy bien- dijo Harry no muy convencido de lo que decía.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Ginny está bien no?.

Harry y Ginny eran novios, y Harry y ella estaban a punto de comprometerse, exactamente cuando ella volviera.

-Si, ya te dije que si.-dijo sosteniendo una carta en sus manos.

-¿Entonces?- que no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que Ginny me mandó una carta...-

-Aja- que todavía no entendia nada.

-Y dice que se encontró con Mariangel...

A Ron casi se le cae el alma al piso.

¿Que pasó con ella?- decía Ron que estaba más palido que un papel- ¿Le pasó algo?

-No. Te acuerdas que Ginny tenía que irse a Italia, a investigar la masacre que causó Zabini?

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Ron que le daba escalofrío pensar en ello.

-Pues tuvó que ir al hospital, a hablar con los sanadores que habían atendido a los heridos, que estaban cerca del lugar de los hechos, y también a los heridos, pero cual fue su sorpresa, que uno de los sanadores era Mariangel. Ginny me dice que casi se le sale el corazón cuando la vió. Bueno el punto fue- dijo el moreno que miraba a Ron con pena y sabía que el pelirrojo se estaba muriendo por dentro-. Se fueron a almorzar y hablaron de muchas cosas. Ella le dijo a Ginny que le daba pena que no le creyeras, y que te hubieras cegado por los celos, que ella lo lamenta mucho, espera que estes muy bien y que también siente nunca haberte escrito.

Cuando Ron recuperó el habla, logró decir.

-¿Lo lamenta? dudó que lo lamente. Si lo lamentara no hubiera huido como huyó, una persona inocente... no huyé, al contrario asume sus consecuencias- rió irónicamente, mientras mascullaba entre diente.- Que lo lamenta...

-No le respondí a Ginny, para ver si le quieres mandar a decir algo- dijo Harry algo nervioso a decir esto.

-¿Decirle algo?- dijo indignado- Dile que me casé.


	2. Dile

**É****ste capítulo es como un song chapter (existe eso?, si no, yo lo inventé) de la canción Si La Vez de Franco De Vita y Sin Banderas. Básicamente el fanfic iba a ser sólo un capitulo, pero después lo alargue. Espero que les gustes.**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

Dile...

_**Si la ves... dile que, **_

_**Qué, me has visto mejorado **_

_**Y que hay alguien a mi lado,**_

_**Qu**__**é...**__** me tiene enamorado**_

-¿Qué te casaste?. ¡Ron no seas exagerado!- exclamó ceñudo.

-¡Harry! ¡Esa mujer casi acaba con mi vida!. ¿Ahora qué estoy empezando a recuperarme, aparece... ella? ¿De la nada? ¿Así nada más?- dijo más indignado que nunca.

_**Que los días se han pasado, **_

_**Y ni cuenta yo me he dado**_

_**Que no me ha quitado el sueño **_

_**Y que lo nuestro, está olvidado**_

-Yo lo sé, ¡hombre yo estuve ahi!. ¿Pero crees... qué hablándole mentiras, vas a conseguir algo?.

-Pues no sé, ni me importa...- aunque fuera de los dientes para afuera, se moría por Mariangel, era el amor de su vida, o mejor dicho lo es... Pero la rabia, la impotencia, el engaño, no lo dejaba ver más, que hacerla sufrir aunque sea un poquito, todo lo que él había sufrir por ella.

-También dice que Italia estaba algo destrozada moralmente, y físicamente por la masacre que hubo. Que al principio tenía que pasar días enteros allí en el hospital, porque no daban abastos, pero después de unos días, todo se fue normalizando, aunque todavia hay muchos heridos. Zabini hizó maldiciones que ni siquiera Voldemort había usado. Pero que ahora en su trabajo, le va muy bien, que no ha tenido tiempo de nada, y que lamenta no haber escrito para saber de nosotros.

_**Dile que yo estoy muy bien **_

_**Que nunca he estado mejor**_

_**Si piensa que tal vez me muero **_

_**¿**__**Por que ella no está?... **__**¡**__**qué va!**_

-Ya te lo dije... dile que estoy sumamente feliz. Que me casé y que ella ya no existe- dijo con rencor.

Harry lo miraba asustado porque sabía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar.

-Yo sé que es muy dificil ¿Pero mentirle?- dijo que estaba algo nervioso por la reacción de su amigo.

-Sí, mentirle, ¿Qué quieres que le diga?, ¿Qué ahora es qué he podido superar... un poco su partida, fuera de mi vida?, ¿Qué unos semanas atrás duraba horas sentado aquí, pensando en ella, en como nos conocimos? ¿En cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida, si ella no hubiera echado todo por la borda? ¿Eso quieres qué le diga?.- dijo Ron que estaba furioso.

_**Dile que al final de todo,**_

_**Se lo voy a agradecer **_

_**Aunque pensándolo bien... **_

_**Mejor dile que ya, no me ves**_

-Bueno no- dijo algo avergonzando- Pero no tienes que mentir. Simplemente dile que estás muy bien y que te va bien en tu trabajo.

-No. Quiero hacerle saber, que si algún día nos encontramos, no verá al hombre que la amaba y que moría por ella.

_**Si la ves... **_

_**dile que... ya no espero su llamada**_

_**Y que ya no me despierto,**_

_**En plena madrugada**_

-Quiero que sepa que no me muero por ella y que ella para mi no es nada. Que en mi vida la palabra Mariangel no existe- dijo resentido, muy resentido, pero sobretodo dólido.

_**Y que ya no la recuerdo **_

_**Y que ya no me hace falta**_

_**Dile que ya estoy curado**_

_**Y que lo nuestro ya es pasado**_

-Ron... ¿Me dejas terminar?- dijo Harry algo exasperado.- Ginny dice también, que quisiera que no hubiera rencores.

-No, de casualidad, no quiere que la invite a tomar un café- dijo irónicamente.

-No seas así, Ron.

-¡Harry eres mi mejor amigo!. ¿Apóyame si?. Escríbele a Ginny y dile que le diga que yo estoy muy bien, que estoy muy feliz con mi esposa, y que pensamos tener hijos en un futuro.

Harry lo miraba incrédulo, sabía que todo eso que decía salía de un Ron herido, de un Ron vengativo, y le daba miedo lo que pudiera hacerle esto.

_**Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (yo estoy muy bien)**_

_**Que nunca he estado mejor, (mejor) **_

-¡No exageres!. Que con todas esas mentiras, no te va a creer.-Ron lo ignoró.

-Dice que la encontró muy bonita, y que pasó de ser enfermera, para ser sanadora de turno, que ya terminó su práctica.

-Harry... ¿Me viste como estaba, qué... quieres qué vuelva a como estaba antes ¿Qué vuelva a la depresión, a la miseria, y a la melancolía?.- preguntaba.

_**Si piensa que tal vez me muero, **_

_**¿**__**por qué ella no está...? ¡qué va!**_

_**Dile que al final de todo **_

_**Se lo voy a agradecer **_

_**Aunque pensándolo bien...**_

_**mejor dile que ya, no me ves**_

-No, claro que no, pero simplemente no quiero que mientas, no tanto. ¿Y si un día te la encuentras, ah? ¿Y si un día ella regresa?, porque acuérdate que ella sólo está en Italia para terminar su práctica. Osea aquí tiene a su familia, sus amigos, hay muchas posibilidades, -demasiadas diría yo- de que vuelva un día.

Dice la carta, que aquí le ofrecieron una plaza, pero que no sabe si aceptarla. Ginny me dice que ha tratado de convercela que vuelva, porque por allí está sola y en cualquier emergencia no tendría a nadie que la ayudará.

-¿Es sanadora no? Sabrá como ayudarse ella misma- dijo cortante.

_**Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar**_

_**Y dile también, que aunque me llame no contestaré... **_

_**Si la ves**_

-No seas crue...l- El ojiverde no podía creer la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Cruel?-dijo incrédulo- ¿Cruel? ¿Cómo me dices cruel?, Si fue ella la que me traicionó... y la que me abandonó.

-Yo lo sé...-

-¡Pues si lo sabes para que estás diciendo todo esto!.

_**Y Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo se muy bien que no)**_

_**Que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco por favor)**_

_**Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta... ¡qué va! **_

_**Dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiéndole) **_

_**Se lo voy a agradecer**_

_**Aunque pensándolo bien... mejor dile que ya, no me ves**_

-No puedes avergar tanto odio, eso no te llevará a ninguna parte.

-Rogarle y llorarle no me llevó a ninguna parte.

-Ese es mi punto, odiarla tampoco te llevará a ningún lugar. ¿Creés que odiándola vas a llegar a sentirte mejor? ¿A llenar ese vacío que sientes por dentro?. Tú sabes respuesta, pero te lo diré, es no. Odiar no te hace, ni hará sentirte mejor...- Harry no sabía ya como convencerlo.

_**Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (aunque yo se muy bien que no) **_

_**Que nunca he estado mejor, (miente un poco a mi favor) **_

**-**No me importa. No me importa si estoy siendo irracional, sólo dile que me casé, y que estoy sensacionalmente bien.- dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra sensancionalmente con mucha ironía.

-Ron...-

-¡Harry!- estaba totalmente exasperado- ¡Por favor hazme caso!. Eres mi amigo, la lealtad se supone que me la guardes a mi, no a ella.

-Bueno, le voy a mandar la carta a Ginny, pero después no me vengas con arrepentimientos- dijo convencido de que no había quien lo convenciera de lo contrario.

**¿**_**Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta? ¡Qué va!**_

-Gracias amigo- dijo Ron tratando de sonreír- Sabía que no me defradurías.

-Lo voy hacer porque eres mi amigo, pero despues no me vengas con llorando.

-¿Llorando?- rió un poco ante el comentario de su amigo- No lo haré, no te preocupes.

_**Dile que al final de todo (no sigas ya mintiendo) **_

_**Se lo voy a agradecer**_

-Bueno, pues cambiemos de tema- dijo Harry haciendole señas a Elyon para pedir algo.

-Y que no se hable más de esto, el tema Mariangel, murió. ¿Entendido?.

-¡Por fin!. Pensé que nunca iban a pedir- dijo la camarera sonriente.

Aquella chica no tenía más de 28 años, era rubia, con los ojos negros, y algo mandona. Ella le había tomado mucho cariño a Ron; que por cierto ya no iba a verla a la cafeteria, tan seguido como antes, le hacía falta, pero eso le confirmaba que el chico ya no estaba tan depresivo, como semanas anteriores.

-Quiero huevos fritos y un par de tostadas- dijo sonriéndole- ¡Ah! y también traeme jamón ahumado.- agregó antes de que Elyon se volteara para a apuntar la orden de Harry.

-Pues a mi me traes...- dijo pensando- Unos pancakes, y un jugo de de uva.

-A mi también me traes jugo de uva- dijo el moreno.

-Está bien- dijo marchandose.

-Bueno, pero antes de que cambiemos de tema- dijo recobrando la conversación- tengo que decirte algo muy importante...-

-No me interesa- dijo cortante.

-Pero Ron...-

_**Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves**_

-No quiero saber nada Harry. Nada. N-A-D-A. Es más si te pregunta, dile que me desaparecí, que ya no me ves...

**Dejen Reviews! Solo delen al Go!**


	3. El Compromiso

**C****apítulo tres**

_**El compromiso**_

-Bueno... Está bien, ¡no te lo digo!.- dijo convencido de que luego se lamentaría de no escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Oye y ¿Qué tal, tú y Ginny cuando se casan?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Pues cuando ella venga de Italia-

-Gracias- dijo Ron a Elyon que traía su desayuno.

-De nada- dijo ella y se fue.

-A ver, ¿Y ya compraste el anillo?- preguntó un poco intrigado.

-Si, pero no se lo vayas a decir- dijo Harry entrándose a la boca un pedazo de huevo frito. -Pues si, si lo compré, pero no te lo voy a enseñar.

-Já.-rió irónicamente- ¿Y qué crees tú? ¿Qué se lo voy a decir o qué?-

-No. Espera a que llegue, y cuando sea el compromiso, pues lo ves.

-Bueno...- dijo resignado echándole syrup a su pancakes.

Los chicos desayunaron hablando de cosas sin importancias, en varias ocasiones Harry trató de decirle a Ron algo acerca de Mariangel, pero el pelirrojo terco como mula se negó a oir. Así que Harry desistió... por el momento.

Después se fueron a buscar la ropa que se iban a poner para el compromiso, los dos se veían muy guapos. Aunque Ron tuvó algo de problema, ya que se quería poner unas corbata violeta con una camisa naranja. Pero después de que se combinaron, o mejor dicho los combinaron, salieron con un par de bolsas de la tienda.

Cada vez que se acercaba el día de Ginny regresar, Harry se ponía más nervioso. Se hubiera comido las uñas, si tuviera.

-¿Y si se arrepiente?- preguntaba Harry subiéndose al acensor. del ministerio de magia

-¡Qué se va arrepentir!, si Ginny te ama desde que te vió en la estación King Cross- dijo Ron que miraba unos memorandún que entraban.

-¿Qué sabes si conoce a un italiano, y se queda vivir allá?- decía algo nervioso.

-Pues quizás...

-¡Ron!- exclamó incrédulo.

-¿Qué?- exclamó saliendo del ascensor, para salir al atrio, donde saludó con la mano a Padma Patil que pasaba cerca de la fuente.

-¡Se supone que me estás dando animos!.

-Pues es que ya me tienes un poco sacado de quicio- admitió el pelirrojo. -Si dejarás de ser tan negativo...

-¡Es que no puedo!- interrumpió Harry- y no se de que hablas tú, porque cuando te comprometiste parecías un manojo de nervios...-

Ron paró y la cara se le afligió un poco.

-Ron... hermano perdona... es que se me salió.

-No te preocupes- empezó a caminar.

-Bueno, pues tenemos que salir arreglarnos porque el compromiso es en un par de horas.- dijo tratando de arreglar la metida de pata.

-¿Cuándo es que llega Ginny?- preguntó el moreno.

-Llegó el mediodía, te lo digo por enésima vez.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Harry, donde estaba los trajes de gala. Una hora y media después los chicos estaban vestidos. El moreno tenía una camisa de vestir azul cielo, y la corbata y el saco negro con rayas azules intermitentes. Se había quitado los espejuelos, tenía un hechizo de visión hecho por Hermione, que duraba una noche; ¡Qué suerte que su amiga fuera tan bueno con los hechizos!. Tenía su pelo rebelde como siempre, no había poder humano que se lo peinara. El pelirrojo sin embargo tenía una camisa de vestir naranja pastel, y las corbata y el saco negro. Ron se había peinando el pelo para atrás. Los dos se veían guapisímos.

-¿Tienes el anillo?- preguntaba Harry antes de salir de su apartamento.

-¡Si!- exclamó el pelirrojo algo exasperado.- Te lo digo por enésima vez.

-Sólo quería estar seguro...-añadió.

-¿Llamaste a tu madre, para que se acordará de recoger a Ginny?-

-¡Si!. Si mamá estaba desesperada porque volviera, Ginny es su única hija y además la única que todavía vive en su casa. ¿Cómo vas a pensar qué se le va olvidar?

-!Ah¡... si si.- masculló algo avergonzado.

-¿Será que podemos salir?- ironeó él.

-Si.

Bajaron por el ascensor. Y cuando se aseguraron que nadie estaba cerca se desaparecieron. No se desaparecieron en su casa, porque la casa de Harry tenía mil hechizos, para que no se apareciera nadie en ella. Los chicos llegaron en un santiamén a la residencia Weasley.

-¡Ah!. Llegaron. Puntuales- dijo la señora Weasley con júbilo. Ella estaba algo canosa, pero su pelo rojizo todavia dominaba entre las canas, tenía una falda y un saco rosa contrastado con una camisa blanca. Cargaba un collar y unas pantallas de perlas, que su marido le había regalado.-Pero entren, entren- Le dió un beso a cada uno, y le arregló la corbata con un toque de la varita a los dos.

-Tengo que aprenderme ese hechizo- dijo el pelirrojo.

La casa de la familia Weasley ya no era la misma, ya que ahora todos sus hijos trabajaban, y sólo Ginny vivía con ellos, pues tenían más dinero, se habían mudado hace dos años. Su casa era espaciosa, era de cuatro pisos, y tenía una habitación para cada uno de sus hijos y sus esposas. La sala de estar, estaba llena, llena de invitados, deseosos de compartir con los prometidos. Estaba Remus Lupin que no se le veía ojeroso, ni canoso, y mucho menos andrajoso, al contrario, se le veía con mucha vida y andaba muy elegante, a su lado estaba su esposa Nymphadora que tenía el pelo rubio, la cual también estaba muy elegante, tenía una túnica y accesorios turquesa.

-¡Sirius y James sientensen!- decía Nymphadora severamente.

-Siii mamá- dijeron con un tono cansón al unísono.

Sirius y James, estaban jugando con las porcelanas de Molly. Los dos eran casi dos gotas de agua. La única diferencia era que James era bajito y con los ojos marrones de Remus. Sirius sin embargo era más alto y tenía los ojos oscuros y brillantes, que suponemos que los sacó de Nymphadora. Harry le hizó un cariño a los dos.

En esa sala también estaba Hadgrid que ocupaba el mueble entero con su esposa, Madame Maxime. Ella hizó un hechizo para que pudieran caber los dos, mientras un niño que podría ser del tamaño de Harry, estaba sentando en el piso hablando con una niña que tenía una belleza algo ensordecedora. Tenía el pelo anaranjado, tirando a rubio. Y unos ojos azules parecidos a los de Charlie. Fred y George estaban iguales, como si los años no pasarán por ellos. Estaban muy guapos con su traje de gala; Fred con la camisa de vestir amarilla y George con una verde lima. Al lado estaba el moreno de Bill, que también estaba engalanado con su camisa roja, ya no quedaba rastros de su accidente en Hogwarts. En el brazo del mueble donde estaba Hadgrid y Maxime estaba sentada Fleur que se veía algo contrariada, pero eso no le impedía irradiar una belleza ensordecedora, que llenaba el aire. Miraba de vez en cuando al hijo de Hadgrid hablando con su pequeña princesa. Mientras el señor Weasley algo canoso, hablando muy animadamente con Charlie que estaba con una camisa rosa pastel. Harry los saludó a todos con la mano, estaba muy nervioso para ponerse entablar una conversación.

-Harry cariño tránquilizate, voy a ver que le pasa a esas chicas que no bajan- dijo la señora Weasley dándole unas palmaditas en el hombre. Subió.

Minutos después apareció la señora Weasley, seguida detrás de la morena Alicia Spinnet que tenía un vestido rojo, con escote alfrente en V, también tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta de lado, se veía muy linda. Algunos aplaudieron. Detrás de ella bajó Katie Bell con el mismo vestido, pero en violeta. Luego vinó Hermione que venía con el vestido rosa claro, y tenía el pelo lacio. Luego bajó una muchacha morena, con los ojos verdes, llevaba el vestido amarillo pastel. Y la siguiente era la que todo el mundo esperaba, Ginny. Tenía un vestido blanco, con un escote a mitad de espalda y con el pelo suelto en bucles (rizos). Estaba hermosísima, a Harry casi se le sale los ojos al verla.

Cuando las cincos bajaron, los chicos las esperaban al pie de la escalera. Alicia se fue con George; Katie con Fred, que le dieron un besos a sus esposas respectivamente. La muchacha morena, que respondía por Cádiz, se fue con Charlie, su esposo. Hermione se fue con Ron, y Harry con Ginny. Ella le dió un inocente beso a su novio.

-Bueno ahora que bajaron las chicas podemos comenzar- dijo Fred sonriendo.

-Hoy como saben- dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley.- Es el compromiso de mi hija, Virginia Weasley Prewett. Harry Potter nos hizó reunir hoy para pedir su mano. Sin más que decir... Harry puedes proseguir.

Harry se arodilló al frente de Ginny le dió un beso en la mano.

-Ginny, tú que haz sido la mujer que más he amado en esta tierra. Haz estado en los peores y mejores momentos de mi vida. Te amo con todo mi ser. El universo se queda corto al frente de mi amor por ti.- dijo decidido.

-Harry... tú que haz sido el único hombre que amado. Que me enseñaste a creer, que el amor a primera vista existe. Tú que me salvaste la vida, sin bien conocerme. Mi amor por ti esta grande... como la profundidad de los océanos.

-Señor y señora Weasley les pido la mano de su hermosa hija- dijo dirigiendose a ellos.

-Nosotros te damos la mano de nuestra querida Virginia, esperamos que la cuides y que la hagas feliz- dijo el señor Weasley. La señora Weasley no pudo contener un par de lágrimas.

-Harry, si antes te consideraba como un miembro de la familia; ahora serás como mi hijo- masculló Molly entre lágrimas, tratando de contenerse.

El moreno volvió su atención hacía Ginny, sacó el anillo de su saco y lo abrió, tenía una esmeralda bellísima.- la sacó y se la pusó a Ginny delicadamente.-La escojí verde esmeralda como tus ojos...

-¡Oh Harry!- fue lo único que pudo articular Ginny.

Unos minutos después de que el compromiso estuviera sellado, pasaron al comedor, se sentaron en una mesa inmensa. Ginny y Harry se sentaron en la punta de la mesa cada uno, era una tradición mágica.

Al lado izquierdo de Ginny estaba el señor y la señora Weasley; seguido, por Charlie y Cádiz; Fred y Katie; Hadgrid (estaba de frente con su esposa); Bill, Fleur y su pequeña hija que estaba sentanda al lado de Harry. En el lado derecho de Ginny estaba Nymphadora, Lupin, Sirius y James. Madame Maxime y su "pequeño hijo"; George y Alicia; una silla vacía y despues Hermione y Ron que estaba sentado al lado de Harry. Había muchos murmullos hasta que Hermione hizo un tintineo con la copa y un cuchillo.

-Quiero hacer un brindis...- dijo Hermione- Un brindis, por mis dos mejores amigos; no te pongas celoso Ron- dijo sonriéndole al pelirrojo-. Espero que su matrimonio sea dicha y salud. Que sea muy felices y que tengan muchos niños. -Todos aplaundieron-.

-Yo también quiero hacer un brindis- dijo Hadgrid que tuvo que echarse para atras con la silla, para no virar la mesa- Por dos buenos alumnos; Fueron uno de los mejores alumnos que tuve, yo también espero que sean felices.

La cena fue muy amena, entre brindis, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas con lo de la boda. A Harry ya se le habián bajado un poco los nervios.

-Ahora sólo falta que te cases tu Ron- comentó Ginny que tuvo que alzar la voz porque Ron estaba en la otra esquina. Ron se pusó rojo de verguenza, ya que cuando Ginny alzó la voz, en ese momento todo el mundo se había callado, y habían escuchado. Su madre le echó una mirada severa a su hija.

-No, no creo que me casé...

-No digas eso Ron- dijo Hadgrid.- Eres un muchacho con muy buenos sentimientos.

-Y tambien _eges_ muy guapo- agregó Madame Maxime. A lo que Ron se pusó rojo.

Después de este incidente nadie mencionó nada sobre si deberia o no casarse el menor de los chicos Weasley. El compromiso se acabó a altas horas de la noche.

Este capitulo me quedó algo cursi, pero es un compromiso, se supone que sea cursi!. Bueno espero que les guste.

Este capitulo me quedó algo cursi, pero es un compromiso, se supone que sea cursi!. Bueno espero que les guste.

* * *

Este capitulo me quedó algo cursi, pero es un compromiso, se supone que sea cursi!. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Encerradas en el ascensor

**Capitulo 4:**

_**Encerradas en el Ascensor**_

Después que había pasado la ceremonia de compromiso, Harry estaba más calmado. Ya no se comía las uñas, que no tenía. Ni preguntaba lo mismo diez veces. Ahora siempre esbozaba una sonrisa a cualquiera que pasara. Algunas chicas del ministerio, se derretían cuando hacía eso. Y cuando no también, total Harry tenía la mitad del ministerio atrás, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

-Hermano, si no te conociera pensaría que los nervios del compromiso te idiotizaron- dijo Ron. A lo que el moreno rió sarcásticamente.

-Si lo sé. Es la tercera vez que me lo dices, y es martes- dijo burlonamente, mientras veía salir un par de memorandúns en el tercer piso.

-Bueno vamonos a trabajar- dijo saliendo del ascensor y doblando la esquina.

-¡Hasta que dices algo coherente!- exclamó el pelirojo. Que en ese momento pasaba por la puerta doble de robles.

-¡Hay Hermione, estoy tan feliz!- exclamó una pelirroja, mientras buscaba algo en su computador, pero en vez de usar ratón, usaba el dedo índice para subir, bajar o darle algún botón.

-Si...- masculló Hermione, que estaba sentada encima del archivero de su amiga, donde semanas antes se sentó Ron.- Algo estrecho tu cubículo- dijo mirando alrededor.

-Si, algo- rió al ver la cara de su amiga-. ¡Pero no me cambies el tema!.- A lo que Hermione dió un respingo- ¿No crées que Harry es el mejor hombre que me pudo tocar?.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó la castaña- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Harry por unos instantes?. Todo es, Harry esto, Harry aquello. Perdóname que te lo diga, pero me tienes algo desquiciada.

Ginny no contestó, pero procuró no mencionar al moreno en toda la conversación. Es más no habló mucho de él, en toda la semana. Al menos no con Hermione.

Los preparativos de la boda, iba a buen paso. Hadgrid había atrapado a un par de unicornios, y los estaba domesticando para que halarán el carruaje de Ginny el día de la boda. Mientras Arthur estaba convenciondo a Billy Stuckerson, del manejo de hechizos de que pusiera o lo dejara poner hechizos repelentes en la calle de la iglesia. Mientras que Molly hacía las coronas de las damas. Así pasaban los meses.

Cuando ya faltaba un mes los nervios de todos empezaron a acelerarse. A aflorar. Molly lloraba cada vez que veía llegar algo de la boda. Y también cuando veía a Fleur venir, aunque no creo que eso fuera por los nervios.

-Ella me dijo que cuando llegará que fuera a su casa- dijo una muchacha nerviosa-. ¿Pero y si me encuentro con Ron?, ¿O peor... con Molly?. Mariangel, mejor devuélvete y le mandas una lechuza.- Se alejó de la puerta, y bajando las escaleras.- ¿Pero qué pierdes con tocar?.- dijo virándose hacía la puerta. -Ron seguro está trabajando y además él seguro ni se acuerda de ti. Así que no le molestará verte.- Se acercó a la puerta, cuando estaba a centímetros de tocar el timbre.- No mejor no. Seguro la boda hasta pasó- al decir esto se fue.

**Dentro de la casa**

-¿Crees que vendrá, Hermione?-

-No se, quizás; sabes como es de penosa.- dijo la castaña que estaba ayudando a preparar la comida, porque Molly estaba comprando su atuendo para la boda.- ¡Sirius! Deja eso; Quizás venga...

-Es que... no sé, no debí decirle las cosas que Ron le mandó a decir, y eso que no se lo dije todo, porque no quise que le fuera a afectar su... ¡Sirius! ¡Deja eso!- regañó severamente la pelirroja.

El niño la miró, pero obedeció de inmediato a su madrina. Dejó las coronas, que Molly había sacado de las cajas, para ver como iba a comprar los zapatos de las damas. Ya que era tradición mágica regalarle la corona y los zapatos a las damas de honor.

-Ahora ve y sube arriba a jugar con Fiorella, James y Lucas.-dijo severamente. A lo que el chico respingó, pero obebeció.

-Que bueno que a ti te hace caso..- murmuró la castaña mirando como se pelaban unas zanahorias solas.

-Si... ¡Qué suerte!.

-¿Y a todo esto, qué hace aquí?.

-Lupin le tocaba quedarse con ellos y con Lucas y Fiorella. Pero ya sabes, se le olvidó tomarse la poción antier, y hoy no puede con su vida, asi que Nympadora los mandó a todos para acá.

-A bueno...

-Los acepto a todos. Lo que espero es que no venga Fleur a recoger a Fiorella en un buen rato.-admitió Hermione.

- No creo- agregó Ginny-. Mamá, Madame Maxime, Alicia, Katie y Flegggrrrr se fueron de compras a Francia.

-¡¿A Francia?!- exclamó la castaña sorprendida y a la vez confundida.- ¿Cómo llegaron allá?.

-¿No sabías?- dijo mirando como se cortaban las cebollas. - Se fueron en el carruaje de Madame Maxime.

-¡Ah!- exclamó apenada- Si, si Molly me había comentado algo parecido.

-Bueno déjame ir a llevarles estas papitas a los chicos- dijo Ginny echando 5 bolsas de papas en una cantina.- A lo que Hermione miró sorprendida, no creía que los niños comieran tanto, pero después se acordó de Lucas, el hijo de Hadgrid.

-Si... Ajá- que no le creía nada. - A lo que vas es a checar que hacen.

-Jeje, Si a eso también- se pusó algo colorada.

-Esa Fiorella ha salido igual de engreída que su madre- espetó la pelirroja momentos después.

-¿Qué te dijo?.

-_"No puedo comer comida chatarra, ya que después engordaré y no caberé en el vestido, asi que llevatelas de mi vista".-_citó Ginny mofeandose a su sobrina.

-Ya veo. Por algo dicen que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol.- dijo riéndose.

**Días después**

_**E**__spero que estés muy bien, y que los preparativos de tu boda vayan viento en popa. Quisiera poder ayudarte, pero casi no tengo tiempo_

__

PD:¡Ah! se me olvida, que tonta que soy. Llegué a Londres hace un par de días, no te había escrito porque me dió verguenza. Me dió verguenza el hecho de que no estoy allí ayudandote, como se supone.

PD2: Pasé el otro día por tu casa, pero no me atreví a entrar.

PD3. Si necesitas cualquier ayuda de parte mia, me avisas.

PD4: Acepté el trabajo en San Mungo.

_Besos y Abrazos_

_**Mariangel**_

Ginny leyó muy emocionada. Una de sus mejores amigas había venido desde Italia para su boda, y también había aceptado el trabajo en San Mungo. Tenía que admitir, que ella le dió el empujoncito que le faltaba, para volver. Buscó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

_**Querida Mery:**_

_Estoy algo ajetreada, ¡pero todo va muy bien!. Tengo mucha ayuda, ¡Gracias a Merlín!. Espero que tú también estés muy bien. Y ya veo que sigues con la manía de dejar ¡las noticas importantes para lo último!. ¡Que bueno que llegaste!. Por fin te decidiste a venir. _

_Ruego a Merlín que ahora que estás en Londrés puedas ser una de mis damas. Quiero decirte tantas cosas. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en el atrio del ministerio?. Asi me ayudas con las invitaciones. Contesta rápido..._

_Con Cariño_

_**Ginny**_

Dos diás después decidieron encontrarse, ya que ese día Mariangel tenía tres horas libres. Inicialmente eran dos, pero dos de sus pacientes habían cancelado.

Esperó en el atrio como Ginny le había dicho. Se entretuvó un poco con la fuente. Esa fuente que tantos recuerdos le traía. Allí Ron se había declarado, hacía dos años ya. Se le salieron dos lágrimas. Que se secó de inmediato. Miró el reloj, ya llevaba media hora allí, decidió esperar un poco más, pero cuando faltaban quince minutos para la hora, decidió subir. Quizás tenía mucho trabajo, o su jefe no la dejaba salir.

-Déjame ver si me acuerdo- murmuró entrando con dos muchachos más al ascensor.-¿Podría decirme en que piso queda el cuartel general de los aurores?.

-En la segunda planta- contestó el más bajito.

-Gracias-. El ancensor se paró y ellos se bajaron en el cuarto piso.

-Suerte- dijeron al unísono.

-Gracias- sonrió. Pero no le agradó para nada que la dejarán allí sola, en el ascensor. Porque los memorandúns que entraron, no contaban como compañía exactamente.- Sólo faltan dos pisos más...Dos pisos... Un pi..-

Pero no pudo terminar porque el ascensor se abrió y dejo ver a una chica con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y unos ojos marrones que emanaban algo de... ¿furia?. La chica no se sorprendió al verla, pero se sorprendió más por otra cosa...

-Hermione- masculló con algo de fastidio.

-Mariangel...- dijo con algo de desdén.

Hermione sentía un desprecio tan grande, por aquella mujer parada en ese ascensor. Ella había destruido sus sueños. Había sido la culpable de que Ron no la amara. Ya que cuando ella apareció, el pelirrojo no tuvo más que ojos para ella. Sino, ¿Quién sabe?. Quizás estuviera casado con él.

Y si fuera, que ella lo hubiera hecho feliz, pues ella tambien sería feliz, ya que lo amaba con locura, aunque Ron no se diera cuenta. Pero no, ella sólo lo hizo sufrir, lo hizo caer en la depresión, en la miseria, y en la decadencia.

-Yyy.. Ginny- titubeó Mariangel.

-No pudo venir... como vez- dijo cortante, mientras ponía el pie en el ascensor para que no cerrará.- Me dijo que la disculparás, que tiene mucho trabajo y que no podrá bajar.

-Bueno pues regresó en una hora, a ver si ya esta menos desocupada.- tocó el botón del ascensor.- ¿Puedes quitar... -miró con desdén el pie de la castaña, que detenía el ascensor- tu pie, para que el ascensor pueda cerrar?.

-¿Pero por qué irte?-dijo con una mirada algo maliciosa- Mejor hablemos.

-Bu..bueno.

_-Sólo es un ascensor... Sólo es un sitio algo cerrado... no te va a pasar nada _- pensaba la morena tratando de tranquilizarse.

Hermione entró en el ascensor, a Mariangel no le hacía mucha gracia estar con su enemiga mortal, y menos en un ascensor. Todo esto le estaba subiendo la claustrofobia a mil, pero se tenía que controlar... tenía que controlarse, no podía perder los estribos frente a ella.

_-Sólo es un ascensor... Sólo es un sitio algo cerrado... no te va a pasar nada-_

No habían subido dos piso cuando de momento se apagó las luces del ascensor, y se paró con brusquedad.

_-No te irás tan rápido- _pensó Hermione.

¿Qué... qué pasó?-preguntó aterrada, mientras se agarraba la barriga.

SÓLO ES UN ASCENSOR, ¡NO! LAS PAREDES NO SE ESTÁN CERRANDO, Y NO TE ESTÁS QUEDANDO SIN AIRE, NO PARES DE RESPIRAR, RESPIRAAAAAA... muy bien.

-Se dañó- dijo muy calmada la castaña.- _Lumos_ -El ascensor se aclaró un poco.- Pero bueno, a lo que se dan cuenta de que se dañó el ascensor... hablemos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo trantándose de calmar un poco.

ESTE ASCENSOR ES GRANDE, MARIANGEL, GRANDE, MARIANGEL EL DEL SANTINO ES MÁS CHICO...se decía tratando de calmarse pero su conciencia le gritaba.- ¡No mientas! que tú nunca te subiste al ascensor de Santino, siempre te aparecías o subías las escalera cuando ya no podías...

-¿Cómo por ejemplo por qué regresaste...? ¿O de quién es esa barriga...?- dijo como si estuviera preguntando algo muy sencillo.

-¿Desde cuando Londrés se convirtió en Hermionelandia?- dijo con ironía, pero ocultando sus manos que temblaban como gelatina.

Hermione dió un respingo que mostraba su descontento y dijo:

-No. Yo simplemente quería saber que ha hecho que volvieras, Mery- dijo con una sonrisa finjida alumbrada por su propia varita.

-Ah bueno- También sonriendo finjidamente, muy finjidamente.- Pues regresé porque Ginny me convenció de que aqui estaría mejor. Y también porque San Mungo me tenía hace tiempo una vacante como sanadora, muy tentadora por cierto. No podía dejar pasarla, ¿no crées?.- Si hubiera estado en sus cavales le hubiera dicho algo mejor, pero de casualidad no estaba gritando...

_Espacio cerrado... Espacio Cerrado..._

-Pues claro que no.- hizó una pausa- ¿Segura qué fue por eso que regresaste?.

¿Cómo que segura?-dijo arqueando las cejas.-Mi familia vive aquí, asi que regresé por eso también.

-Bueno, como yo pensé que te ibas a quedar por allá, por Italia.

-Sólo es un sitio algo cerrado... no te va a pasar nada- pensó ella tratando de controlarse. Y respirando profundo. Ya que por fuera finjía estar calmada, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

_Espacio cerrado... Espacio Cerrado..._

-No. Me fuí para poder terminar mi maestría, pero tengo que admitir que si Ginny no me convencé, me hubiera quedado allá.

-¡Oh!. Pero por lo que veo no perdiste tiempo allá- dijo ella esparciendo veneno con cada palabra que salía de su boca.- Ya que volviste con una barriga. ¿De quién es?.

**Yap. Este capitulo ha estado algo malo, pero mejorara! (eso espero) Y a la que me pidió por Hermione, aqui apareció. Y pronto muy pronto, Draco Malfoy, si señores, asi que ya saben. Bueno espero que sigan dejando reviews y que sigan leyendo el fic.**

**Y sorry por la tardanza...**

**Les doy las gracias a Policp Malfoy y Belu. **

**Policp, que bueno que te haya gustado! . y a Belu le respondi arriba :P**

_**Dejen review! por fis!. se me cuidan:P**_


	5. Cinco Años de Actuación

**Capitulo 5**

_**Cinco años de actuación**_

-¿Y eso que te interesa?- dijo incrédula del descaro de Hermione.

-¿No será Draco?- aventuró con malicia.

-Tuyo no es- dijo ironicamente.

-Contesta!- dijo exasperada la castaña.

-No te importa quién es el padre- dijo cortante-. Te debe bastar con saber que yo soy su madre y punto. ¿No habrá algún botón allí para llamar al guardía de seguridad?.

Sólo es un sitio algo pequeño, ya mismo nos sacan se convencía Mariangel.

-No- mintió la castaña.- ¿Prisa por irte?

-NO me vengas con mentiras!- exclamó furiosa.- Si hasta los muggles tienen ese botón.

-Pues ya vez!. Este no.- disfrutaba la desesperación que se reflejaba en el rostro de la morocha.

-Hermione apartate- dijo perdiendo la paciencia y tambien el control de si misma.- Dejame revisar yo...

-¿Porque tanta prisa¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- dijo con una voz de inocencia finjida.

-No. Claro que no¿quien te tendría miedo a ti Hermy?.- dijo exasperada-.

-¿De verdad?- dijo con la misma vocecita finjida.

Se están cerrando las paredes. No, no, mentira las paredes siguien igual Mariangel. No se estan cerrando dijo debatiendo con su conciencia.

-No me puedo dar el lujo de quedarme aqui todo el día, tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que ir a trabajar, si tu no tienes nada mejor que hacer, muy tu problema.- Hermione la miró con odio.

-Estúpida! claro que tengo cosas que hacer!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.- Pero estoy haciendole un favor a Ginny.

Mariangel estaba sacando las fuerza de donde no las tenía, tenía que controlarse, no podía perder los estribos con Hermione.

-Hermione apartate de mi camino- dijo seriamente.- Aunque en sus ojos y en sus manos se podía ver la desesperación que tenía por dentro, pero debido a que el Lumos no alumbraba completamente, Hermione no la veía retorcerse las manos. Pero si podía ver el terror en sus ojos.

-¿Y si no me quitó que?- dijo desafiante- ¿Que me vas a hacer?.

-Hermione...-respiraba entrecortadamente.- Necesitó salir, creo que voy a parir.- Sacame de aqui-.dijo resbalando por la pared del ascensor. Hermione se asustó un poco.

-Ma..Mariangel- titubeó con miedo.

-Sacame de aqui maldita sea!- gritó ella antes de soltar un grito de dolor.

-Yo..yo sólo quería dejarte claro que no dejaría que te acercarás a Ron. Que no te atrevieras a joderle la vida, otra vez.

-¿Pero- gritó con fuerza mientras se agarraba la barriga- como me voy a interponer? Ustedes dos se casaron, no?. Sacame de aqui carajo!.

¿Casada yo con Ron?- preguntó sorprendida y confundida a la vez. Procesó la información y dijo- Si, si estoy casada con él, por eso no quiero que te le acerques.

-!Que me saques de aqui te digo!- ignorando lo que Hermione acababa de decir.-¿No pregonabas que eras la mejor bruja que había en Hogwarts? En estos me estás mostrando..ahhhhh!...una ignoran..cia terrible.

Hermione la miró con asco y desprecio, pero tenía que sacarla de allí. Si le pasaba algo, se podía meter en muchos problemas. Y ni hablar de la furia y decepción que Ginny descargaría sobre ella. Asi que le dió al botón de emergencia. El ascensor hizó un ruido que dejaba ver que estaba prendiose, momentos después el elevador se iluminó. Y empezó a subir los pisos que quedaban para llegar al atrio.

-Nox- dijo y su varita se apagó.

-Ahhhh- gritaba Mariangel.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al atrio, Mariangel se había parado con cuidado. Cuando salió del ascensor, mientras Hermione la miraba expectante.

Con un pie en el ascensor para que no cerrará dijo:

-Eres una estúpida Hermione.

-Pero...pero tu...tu estabas pariendo..te- dijo incrédula.

-Tres años de actuación!- dijo con sorna.- Además sabes que soy claustrofóbica, tenía que salir antes de que me diera una crisis.

-Te lo advierto.- dijo desafiante pero aún estaba impactada por lo sucedido- No te acerques a Ron!.

-¿Te da miedo que te lo puedo quitar?- dijo con sorna y una sonrisa que reflejaba que estaba gozandose el desconcierto y la furia de Hermione.

No. claro que no- dijo muy convencida.

-No te preocupes, yo no rompó matrimonios. ¿Crees que todas somos como tú?- sacó el pie del ascensor y se fue, dejando una furiosa y desconcertada Hermione.

Hermione se quedó unos minutos en el atrio, no podía dejar que la vieran así. Estaba tan furiosa que no lo podía disimular. Y peor si Ginny la veía asi, iba empezar hacer preguntar al respecto y ella no podía darse el lujo de perder a su mejor amiga por esa zorra.

-¿Que pasó?- dijo Ginny que estaba cojiendo su cartera para bajar.

-Se fue. Le dijé que te esperará, pero me dijo que tenía cosas mejores que hacer.- mintió ella.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédula.

-Ajá-

-Bueno seguro tenía que ir a ver a sus padres y se le hizó tarde.

-Ginny no seas tonta!. Mariangel no le importas tú, ni tu boda. Regresó únicamente y exclusivamente por Ron. Seguro se aburrió de Draco y ahora quiere de nuevo a tu hermano- dijo exasperadamente enojada.

-No creo...ella no es así.

-¿Que no es así, pero si tu misma viste como Ron estaba, al punto de el suicidio, por lo que ella le hizó. Seguro fue algo terrible.

-Bueno sí...pero ella me contó lo que pasó.

-Ja- rió irónicamente.- Lo que ella quizó que tu creyeras acerca de lo sucedido...

Ginny tenía un remolino de ideas. Estaba confundida, no sabía si creerle a Hermione o a Mariangel, pero Hermione tenía razón Ron estuvo muy mal, y dudo que fuera eso lo que causó su separación. Pero ella no se iba a quedar con esa espinita, tenía que saberlo de la propia boca de su amiga. Llegó a su casa, aunque llegó algo decepcionada porque no pudó repartir las invitaciones de su boda. Ni ver a su amiga. Así que decidió escribirle. Necesitaba escuchar de su propia boca, que no quería saber de ella ni de su boda, que todo lo que le importaba era Ron. Unicamente Ron.

**Bueno espero que les gusté! y que me dejen reviews . Sorry por la tardanza. Gracias a Policp por su comentario! se te agradece! besos.**


	6. Draco, Draco, Draco!

**Capitulo Seis**

**Draco, Draco, Draco**

_Querida **Mery:**_

_Perdóname por no poder bajar. Es que tenía que entregar unos informes. Y por eso le dijé a Hermione que bajara, para que te hiciera compañía a lo que yo bajaba. Espero que me puedas entender. Dime un día en el que estes libre para, poder entregar las invitaciones._

_Att._

_**Ginny**_

Mariangel leyó; incrédula de lo mentirosa que era Hermione. Ella había dicho que Ginny no bajaría. Sin embargo Hermione solo le mintió, para que ella quedara mal con la pelirroja.

_Querida **Ginny**:_

_Si fui, pero no me pude quedar, ya que necesitaba regresar al hospital, además necesitaba almorzar. Ya sabras que en mi estado no puedo brincar comidas. Estoy libre todo el día, el jueves de la semana que viene. ¿Puedes?. Avisame._

_**Att. Mariangel**_

Ginny de mañana en adelante tenía vacaciones. Así que tenía tres semanas para planear los ultimos detalles de su boda.

El jueves se encontraron en el nuevo restaurante que había en el Callejón Diagon.

-Espero que llegue pronto, para así entregar las invitaciones-pensó Ginny, que acaba de llegar a el restaurante "Senza Parlare". Se sentó cerca de la puerta, para verla llegar. Aquel sitio era muy bonito. Era de un beige claro con mesas cuadradas y vajilla japonesa. Ginny dejó de fijarse en el aspecto del restaurante, porque quedó en shock con lo que vió. Allí venía una muchacha con el pelo negro, encima de los hombros, con las puntas onduladas. Unos ojos azul oscuro, casi verdes. Pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, lo que la sorprendió fue la enorme barriga que tenía. Mínimo 9 menses tenía ya. Tenía una camisa de tiritas negra, una falda rojo a la rodilla.

-Mujer!- exclamó Ginny impactada.-Tu..él...estás preciosa.

-Jeje. Gracias- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga.

-Yo nunca pensé que te fuera crecer tanto!.- dijo la pelirroja todavía en shock.-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te ví?.

-Seis meses- sonrió.-¿Que creías que? Este niño va a ser fuere...

-No lo dudo!- dijo sonriendo.

-Si. En el San Francis era la consentida. No me dejaban hacer nada. Se pasaban atragantandome de comida, por eso es que esta asi, asi tan grande.

-Ay Mery!. No puedo creer que me haya perdido tu embarazo!.- la pelirroja se apenó y tambien se estremeció al tocarle la panza.

-Si, es una pena- hizó una pausa.- Pero no hablemos de es...

-¿Cómo que no hablemos de eso?- preguntó incrédula.-Dejame preguntar, tengo derecho, porque obviamente soy la madrina, no?.

-Obvio!- dijo sonriendo.

-A ver...¿cuántos meses tienes?

-Ocho meses.

-Wow! Estás apunto de dar a luz!.

Si. A si es.

-Perdóname que te lo pregunte, pero el padre es Draco o Ron?- preguntó apenada de sí misma. Mariangel la miró algo ofendida y decepcionada.

-Pues claro que es de Ron- dijo ofendídisima.

-Mery, perdona...yo...- al verse interrumpida quitó la mano de la panza de su amiga.

-¿Qué vamos hacer primero comer o entregar las invitaciones?- preguntó algo seca.

-Mery yo...

-No importa, olvídalo- dijo dólida.

-Es que Hermione me ha dicho que el niño era de...de Draco!.-dijo tratandose de excusarse la pelirroja.

-Si. Se lo dije.-mintió ella.- Para que no estuviera tan a la defensiva.

-A bueno... pues vamos a ir a mi trabajo a entregarlas y obviamente vamos a comer primero.

-Jeje. Si porque el niño tiene hambre.

-¿Ya sabes que es?- dijo tocandole la panza con timidez otra vez.

-Pues es una niña. Yo al principio no quería saber, pero quién discute con Draco.-Al oír el nombre del ex-Slytherin Ginny retiró la mano de la barriga inmediatamente.

-Perdón...- dijo apenada Mariangel.

-No importa¿oye y Draco se quedó alla?

-Pues si.- dijo con pesar.- Él quizás venga unos días. Ya que dice que no se pierde el parto por nada del mundo.

-Ah bueno. Que bueno que en Italia tuvieras alguien que se preocupara por ti.

-Si. El pobre pasaba las mil y una conmigo...

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque a media noche me daban unos antojos, que lo tenía que llamar por télefono para que me los fuera a comprar, y él no lo pensaba dos veces para ir.

-Como ha cambiado!- exclamó asombrada.

-Si. Después que la orden lo rescató de las garras de Voldemort. Decidió cambiar completamente.

-¿Si?- preguntó Ginny que estaba asombrada con lo que le contaba su amiga.

-Si. Él pobre quería venir conmigo, pero Johnson dice que es uno de los mejores sanadores que tiene. Y por ahora no lo podía dejar venir...

-¿Tanto te aprecia como para querer dejar su trabajo?.

-Él está decidido a venir, pero lo convencí que se quedara. Le dije que ibamos a estar en contínuo contacto.

-Se nota que se quieren mucho.

-Si. Es como mi hermano.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó confundida.- Pensé que me habías dicho que el estaba enamorada de ti.

-Bueno si...- dijo algo sonrojada por el comentario de Ginny.-Él dice que me ama, pero yo lo quiero como un amigo.

-Bueno si está tan enamorado como me cuentas. No tardará mucho en venir.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Porque dices eso?- preguntó confundida.-¿No quieres que venga?.

-Claro!-dijo algo ofendida.-Pero no quierlo que deje su trabajo tirado. Pero me temo que no tardará en venir. Es un loco.

-Siempre lo ha sido...

-Ginny, perdona que interrumpa la conversación sobre Draco. ¿Pero podemos por lo menos ordenar? Porque tengo un hambre. Bueno mejor dicho "mis hijas" tienen hambre.

-¿tus hijas?- preguntó incrédula de lo que escuchaban sus oídos.-¿Pero no era una?.

-Si, es una. Lo que pasa es que esta niñita come por dos. Por eso Draco piensa que son gemelas.

-Ah!-rió-. Bueno vamos a pedir. Las chicas pidieron su comida y seguieron hablando.

-Oye Mery- dijo limpiandose la boca con la punta de la servilleta.

-Si dime,

-Este viernes hay una cena para reunirnos en famialia y amigos antes de la boda.

-Ginny yo...

-No me tienes que contestar todavía- dijo Ginny temiendose la respuesta de su amiga.-Pues como te decía hay una cena antes de la boda y quiero que vayas.

-Ginny tú sabes que yo iría...

-Por favor!- imploró mientras ponía unos ojos que parecía que iba a llorar.

-Tu y tus ojos angelicales.

-¿funcionaron?

-Creo que si- dijo riendo.

-¿Vas?- preguntó incrédula.

-Si...creo- dijo no muy convencida.

-Por lo menos piensalo.

-Está bien, lo haré.

Terminaron de comer, repartieron las invitaciones en el ministerio, que por cierto fueron más de la mitad, de las invitaciones que Ginny llevó.

-Ginny no puedo aparecerme, por del embarazo, asi que dudó poder seguir acompañandote.- dijo algo apenada.

-Oh!. No importa, además estoy algo cansada. Jamás pensé que estar en los 7 pisos del ministerio cansara tanto.

-Yo tampoco. Y eso que me pasó dando vueltas en San Mungo.

-Bueno¿y como te estás moviendo?.

-En carro, San Mungo me dió uno temporalmente.-Ginny la acompañó hasta el carro. Era una carro azul cielo, una toyota del año. Después la pelirroja se fue a un callejón vacío a desaparecerce. Entró a la nueva y rediseñada Madriguera.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó la castaña algo anciosa y nerviosa a la vez.

-Pues qué Draco quizás venga...qué esta loco por venir a Londrés, para estar en su parto.

-Hermione se quedó helada. Dió un chillido de asombro y dijo:

-Qué descarada!- exclamaba incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Hermione!- reprendió la pelirroja.- No te expreses asi de ella, es mi amiga ¿sabes?.

**Mientras en otro lado**

Un apartamento situado en el piso diescisiete de un lugar muy fino. Un apartamento algo lujoso, con muchas clase. Tenía cuadros de sirenas y pixies en bordes de caoba o marfil. En un cómodo mueble amarillo estaba acostada leyendo boca arriba una morocha muy bonita. Sumida en un libro de historia de los sanadores del siglo pasado. Pero tuvo que salir de eso mundo de pociones, envenenamientos compulsivos y memorias vaídas porque tocaban a la puerta. La morocha se paró con algo de fastidio. Abrió la puerta vió que era...

**Policp perdoname por haber durado tanto tiempooooooooooooo!. La escuela y todo me tiene ajetreadísima! y como tengo el fic en una libreta, pues solo lo puedo subir cuando tengo tiempo!. Bueno besos, sabes que para mi es muy importante, que me dejes un review.**

**A los que leen mi fic, y no dejan review, gracias tb .**


	7. ¿Quién no te deja comer?

**Capítulo Siete**

_¿Quién no te deja comer?_

-¿Si?- dijo con algo de fastidio, el cuál disimuló muy bien, al ver que era un muchacho algo pecoso con el pelo rojizo y los ojos verdes. Flacuchento y con una nariz respingona.

-¿Ústed es Sofía Bladburry?-dijo con tosquedad.

-Es la de la de puerta de al frente- dijo secamente.

-Gracias-.

-De nada-. Al decir esto le cerró la puerta en la cara. A Mariangel con el embarazo se había cojído con ponerse algo antipática. Era super sangrona con su vecina de al frente, aún sabiendo que era muy simpática y servicial con ella.

-Ya que me paré dejame comer algo de mantecado...-dijo arrastrando los pies hacía la cocina. Cuando llegó y tomó el mantecado del freezer, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a comer del mismo envase. No había saboreado bien, cuando sonó el timbre otra vez.

-Ash!!!-gritó frustada.-No puedo leer, mejor dicho no me dejan leer, no me dejan comer-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¿Quién no te deja comer, ni leer?- dijo un rubio muy guapo, que le sonreía, y la miraba con los ojos grisáceos más bellos y más llenos de vida que ella haya podido ver.

-Dra...Dra..Draco!!!- gritó impactada.- Mariangel se abalanzó sobre él, para darle el más fuerte de los abrazos, que obviamente Draco respondió, pero él sin embargo la abrazaba delicadamente, ya que si a Mariangel se le había olvidado que estaba embarazada, a él no. En ese abrazo sintió infinidades de cosas. Vaya que aquella mujer le hacía sentir!. Le daba escalofrío estar allí, asi abrazandose con ella. Sentir su aroma, y el olor de su pelo. Todo en ella lo hacía temblar.

-Así es- dijo sonriendo y dandole cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Me hiciste una falta!- exclamó la morocha separandose.

-Uff...no te imaginas la falta que me hiciste tú.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo todavía en shock. Y ignorando lo que había dicho el rubio-¿Cuando llegaste?.

-Te cuento, pero dejame entrar, y comparte conmigo de eso de lo que no te dejaban comer.- dijo mirando la cuchara que tenía Mariangel en la mano.

-Ah! perdón- dijo apenada, pero enseguida le dió pasó para que entrara.

-Gracias- dijo mientras pasaba-. Muy bonito donde vives, Mari.

-Ven vamos a la cocina. Debes tener un hambre- dijo caminando hacía la cocina.

-NO lo dudes- dijo sonriendo.-La comida del aereopuerto está más mala cada día.

-Si!- coincidió ella.- Malisíma. Sientate y dejame ver que te hago...

-Sigues igual de mandona- dijo entrando a la concina. A lo que la chica lo miró y rió sarcásticamente.

-Oye cuentame¿como están los del hospital?- preguntó mientras ponía a pelar unos vegetales.

-Están enojadísimas conmigo, no sabes como me criticaron, el haberte dejado ir.

-Me imagino...-murmulló sin creerle.

-De verdad!- dijo convenciondola.-Anna y Marijó me regañaron y me dijeron que era un irresponsable por haberte dejado venir.

-Que lindas!- exclamó tomando par de cosas de la nevera.- Mandales recuerdo cuando vuelvas.

-¿Cuándo vuelva?- dijo mirandola incrédula.- A cabo de llegar¿y ya me estás botando?.

-No- dijo escandalizada.- Claro que no, pero obviamente no te vas a quedar toda la vida...

-Si tú me lo pidieras, claro que me quedaría- dijo el rubio parandose y tomandole la mano. A lo que Mariangel se sonrojó.

-Draco yo...

-No digas nada- dijo sentandose en la silla vez resignado.- Minutos después Draco estaba comiendo unas chuletas fritas, con arroz a la jardinera.

-Cocinas delicioso- dijo el ex-slytherin saboreandose.-Y rápido.

-Si, eso es lo buena de ser una bruja- dijo algo avergonzada.-¿Oye y como te dejaron entrar?. Si aquí son más estrictos con la seguridad.

-¿Se te olvida que soy amigo del director de San Mungo?, pues lo llamé y le pedí que hablara con el guardia para que cuando viniera me dejara entrar, además de pasó hacerte una bromita.

-¿No me digas que el que mando al muchahco ese fuiste tú?- dijo mirandolo incrédula.

-Eh..si- dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo malvada.

-Eres más perverso!- exclamó.

-Eh...eso decían mis padres- dijo burlonamente. Antes de seguir, se echó a la boca cinco cucharadas, ya que con la maldad que había hecho temía que le quitarán la comida como castigo.- El guardia me contó que un día lo llamaste para quejarte porque constantemente te tocaban la puerta, preguntando por una Sofía Bradburry.

-No puedes negar, que erás un Slytherin.

Cuando Draco había terminado de comer. Mariangel no le quitó el plato de pura casualidad. Se sentaron en el mueble, donde minutos antes Mariangel estaba leyendo. Dracó tocó su vientre con delicadeza.

-¿Me han extrañado mis niñas?- dijo Draco pegando la cabeza al vientre de la morocha.- Mariangel suspiró profundamente.

-Draco, es una. Yo sé que come como dos, pero es una!- dijo la muchacha pacientemente tratando de convencerlo.

-Es que..

-Es que nada. El hecho de que a tu tía Monique le hayan dicho que tenía una y parió dos no significa nada.

-Pero vez lo que le pasó a la paciente de Anna- reprochó él.

-Errores que ocurren.

-Bueno no hablemos de eso porque... Se movió! Se movió!- exclamó emocionado.

-Si lo sentí- dijo algo sobresaltada.

-Sabe que soy yo!- dijo muy emocionado.

Draco se pasó la hora siguiente hablando, de como los niños aunque estén en la barriga de la madre, sienten las vibras de las personas, y se dejan sentir, si están al lado de alguien querido.

-¿Oye Draco tienes donde quedarte?-dijo saliendo del aburrido tema que había impuesto su amigo.

-Si. En un hotel- dijo algo decepcionado de que le cambiaran el tema.-Llegué hace unas horas. Dejé mis cosas en el hotel y me dirigí hacía aquí. Hablando de eso, vengo ahora.- dijo parandose del mueble y dirigiendose a la puerta. Volvió unos segundos después con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda, como si escondiera algo.

-¿Que traes ahi¿eh?- preguntó curiosa.

-¿Yo?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa inocentemente.- Yo nada...

-Ajá- dijo ceñuda.- Y yo nací ayer, no?.

-Quizás- dijo pícaronamente.-Eso explicaría porque tienes cara de bebé.- A lo que ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- No dije nada malo!- dijo reprochandole.

-Pues dejame ver tus manos, si no tienes nada enseñamelas.

-¿Mis manos por qué?- preguntó inocentemente, pero Mariangel le echó una mirada severa- Esta bien...te enseño mis manitas- Al enseñarselas no tenía nada.

-Ajá sabía...¿eh?- preguntó confundida, al Draco mostrale sus manos vacías.

-Te dije que no traía nada de nada.- dijo algo serio. La morena estaba avergonzada.-¿Qué pensaste?

-No...nada- dijo super avegonzada. Había actuado como una niña.

Draco chasqueó los dedos y de la nada, hizó aparecer un peluche beige hermosamente grande. Que decía en el medio "Love you". Mariangel estaba enamorada del peluche, era hermoso. En las manos del peluches aparecieron, también de la nada, dos bolsas de regalo. Tomó una. Era dos enterizos muy lindo y muy bien confeccionados uno rosa y otro lila.

-¿No desistirás?- dijo mirandolo resignada, pero la verdad era que le encantaban.- Pero tengo que aceptar, tienes buen gusto.

-Toma la otra...

- A ver...- la tomó, en la otra había un vestido amarillo pollito que se amarraba en el cuello. Era realmente hermoso.

-Esta hermoso...Draco no debiste- dijo casi llorando.- Está todo muy hermoso.

-Ah no!- se quejó.- Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner a llorar...

-No, no- dijo secandose los ojos aguados.- Simplemente, me emocioné un poquito, por todo.-Me encantó todo- al decir esto, lo abrazó.- Pero no debiste Draco, es suficiente que estés aquí, aqui conmigo.

-Anna tenía razón que en esta etapa, te pondrías sensibilísima- murmuró el rubio.

-Oye¿y no pudiste encontrar un peluche más grande?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Nop. Chiquito no me gustan- dijo sonriendo. Esbozando esa hermosa sonrisa por que la que miles chicas han supirado, y suspirarán.- Mariangel lo abrazó por tercera o cuarta vez y le dijo:

-No me había dado cuenta cuanto falta me hacías...

-No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo tímidamente.

-Eh...¿te quieres ir de compras?- dijo ignorando lo que había dicho.

-¿De compras?- miró ceñudo- Sabes que te complazco en todo, menos en eso...

-Pero no es para mi, son para la bebé.-dijo pasando la mano por el vientre.

-Ah si! si son para mis hijas sí!- dijo aliviado.-Perdón tus hijas.

-No, no te preocupes.- Ya estaba decidido, no lo iba a convencer más. Si el quería decir que iba a tener gemelas le seguiría la corriente.

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Bueno quería disculparme!. Si sé que duré milenios sin postear, pero es que la escuela, y cuando llegó el cansancio me mata. Y a decir verdad tengo que estar muy aburrida para pasar el fic de la libreta a la pc. Bueno aquí esta y espero que les guste!. Dejenme sus comentarios por fis!. Besos. Feliz Halloween.**


	8. ¡No somos nosotras las chismosas!

**Capítulo Ocho**

_Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas..._

-Bueno, pues dejame buscar mi bolso y las llaves del carro, y nos vamos.- gritó la chica desde su cuarto.

-¿Y desde cuando tú tan muggle?- iróneo el rubio.

-Desde que tuviste dos horas, peliando con Jack, para que me consiguieran un auto.-gritó todavía desde el cuarto.-Perdón, una guagua, comfortable, cómoda, y que se viera bien, pero que sobre todo espaciosa, para que mi futuro primogénita, vaya cómodo.-dijo mofandose a el ex slytherin.

-No fueron dos, fue una, lo que pasa que la primera hora estaba echando cuento con Jack.-dijo él, sentando en el mueble cómodamente.

-Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas.-murmuró ella, ya volviendo de su cuarto, con su bolso.

-No es lo mismo, chismear, que me contará algo que pasó en San Mungo.-replicó él, mientras se paraba para irse.

-No que va!- negó ella sarcásticamente.-¿Nos vamos?.-A lo que él asintió.

**Cuando ya estaban en el centro comercial**

-Ven Draco, vamos a comprar la cuna.- dijo jalando al ex slytherin, que andaba con miles de bolsas en la mano.

-¿Cómo es pósible que con ocho meses y medio, y dos días...

-Gracias a Dios que no llevas la cuenta de mi embarazo- iróneo la morena, interrumpiendo al rubio.

-No me cambies el tema,...¿por qué no haz comprado la cuna?.- terminó él su pregunta, para luego sonreír, como si la respuesta le hubiera llegado de pronto.

-Bueno, es que...no sé...-dijo ella sin saber que decir.

-No me digas que esperabas por mí para comprarla- dijo Draco conmovido.

-Bueno, es qué cuando llegué aquí, una de las primeras cosas que hicé, luego de ordenar mis cosas en el apartamento, fue venir a ver una, para comprarla, pero es que no me decidía por ninguna, todas estaban hermosas. Y me dijé "Mariangel, Draco quizás venga a Londres, espera un poco más, así el te ayuda a decidir"- dijo algo sonrojada al decir esto último.

-¿Y si se te adelantaba el parto¿en dónde iban a dormir las niñas¿en una caja de cartón?.- reprendió el rubio.-pero luego la vió y dijo-Hay Maringél (así le decía el rubio de cariño)- dijo mirandola, como si quisiera encontrar algún indicio en sus ojos verdes azulados, de que todo eso que le había dicho, había sido mentira.

-Eh...¿entremos, no?- dijo ella sientiendose un poco incómoda, al ver como el rubio la miraba.

-Eh...sí. Vamos-. Los dos entraron a la tienda, compraron, la cuna más bella según Draco, y la más cara según Mariangel¿pero quién discutía con Draco, en comprar una más económica?, sí lo único que repetió en toda la tienda cuando veía el precio, era "Una Malfoy, no puede dormir en una cuna, si no le costó un ojo de la cara a su padre".

El encargado de la tienda, dijo se la haría llegar en tres días.

Luego de salir de la tienda, dejando al encargado muy contento por su compra, se fueron a comer un helado. Mariangel compró uno de tres bolitas de vainilla, con caramelo, almendras, chocolate caliente, crema batida y una fresa por encima.

-Qué poco comes...-iróneo Draco.

-Ja Ja Ja-rió sarcásticamente.-Una Malfoy tiene que comer mucho, porque si no es caro el recibo del mantecado, no es una Malfoy.-dijo ella imitandolo.-Pero hablando enserio, no sé porque, pero me he vuelto adicta al helado.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y tú por qué no pediste uno¿no quieres del mio?-preguntó ella. A lo que el rubio abrió la boca, en señal de que lo diera en la boca.-Ahí va la escoba nimbus 2010...-dijo está complaciendolo.-¿Mi bebécito quiere otra cucharada?.

-No, ahora me toca a mí, darle de comer a mis tres bebés.-dijo pícaronamente.

-Draco...- regañó Mariangel.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente.-No estamos haciendo nada malo, ahora abre la boca.- ordenó simpáticamente el ex mortífago.

-Bueno.-dijo ella no muy convencida. Draco le dió una cuchara grande a la morena.

-¿Ese no es es Draco Malfoy¿y...y esa no es la ex Novia de Ron¿Mariangel Rucci?- preguntó un muchacho de cabello marrón y ojos negros. Bien formado y muy guapo.

-Dean, vamonos. Tenemos que ir a comprar, el regalo de boda de Ginny y Harry- reprendió una chica rubia de ojos azules saltones, pero muy atractiva.

**Un día después...**

-Te lo juro Ron, los ví, muy acaramelados, dandose no se qué cosa en la boca, el uno al otro.-relató él.

-No me interesa Dean. Si eso es lo que me venías a contar, con tanta urgencia. Gracias, pero te puedes ir.- dijo el pelirrojo cortante.

-Pero no te enojes, Ron. Yo sólo quería que supieras...-dijo apenado, y al parecer arrepentido de lo que había comentado.

-Ya te dije Dean, sí era eso lo que me venías a contar, te puedes ir.- dijo sentandose en su escritorio, "para seguir trabajando". Pero al Dean irse, lo lejos suficiente, el pelirrojo tiró todo lo que estaba encima de su escritorio al piso. Luego tomó el retrato en el que se encontraban él y Mariangel y lo tiró al piso, rompiendolo. Al hacer esto, se fue como alma que lleva el diablo de su currículo. Cuando estaba saliendo de la sala de los aurores, se encontró con su hermana, que venía muy contenta.

-Ronald!!!!. Por fin!!. Por fin terminé de dar las invitaciones, las que me faltaban las mandé por correo, y las que podía entregar rápido las llevé hoy, y ya gracias a Merlín, terminé!.-dijo dando saltitos como una quinceañera. Mientras caminaba a la par con él.-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupada, al ver la cara de su hermano.- ¿Pasó algo?.

-Nada.-dijo cortante.

La pelirroja se paró y dijo:

-No sé para tí, pero para mí, eso parece mucho, para ser un nada.- comentó ella.- Pero bueno, si no me quieres contar, no importa ya lo harás. Ahora quiero que me prestés atención, quiero contarte algo, que sé que te cambiará, el ánimo, tu pensar, y por su puesto tu humorcito...por completo.

-...-fue lo que Ron contestó a esta gran introducción, que Ginny le había hecho sobre su noticia. Seguro era sobre la boda, y él, en esos momentos no estaba como para escuchar nada sobre bodas, ni sobre nada.

-Hay cuánto interés!.-exclamó sarcásticamente. -Ayer me encontré en _Senza Parlare_ con Mariangel.-¿Mariangel?!?!?!?!. Lo menos que quería escuchar el pelirrojo era sobre ella, todo, menos sobre ella.

-Ron, si yo sé que no quieres escuchar nada que yo te pueda decir sobre ella, pero lo que te voy a contar, quizás cambié tu forma de parecer.

-No me cuentes nada de esa ramera!, que no quiero saber- dijo volviendo a caminar.

-RON!- gritó confundida, mientras corría, para seguirle el paso acelerado, que llevaba.-No te tienes que expresar así, es mi amiga, por si no te acuerdas.

-Pues, si no quieres que siga insultandola, no me hables de ella.

-Pero Ron. ¿Qué te hizó¿No me digas que estás así, por qué ya te enteraste?.-Ron paró en seco y preguntó en shock.

-¿TÚ LO SABÍAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!?!?!!?.

-Bueno, si yo lo sabía, por eso era que les mandé la carta, pero según Harry tú no quisiste saber...Así que no me vengas con reproche, que yo traté de avisarte...

-NO ME DIGAS NADA, NO ME INTERESA SABER. ERES UNA TRAÍDORA, SE SUPONE QUE A MI ES QUE ME TENGAS LEALTADES, NO A ESA CUALQUIERA.

-Ronald! que no le digas así.-reprendió ella.

-Pero si es lo que es...!!!-se defendió él. Empezó a caminar aceleradamente otra vez.

-Ronald! Ronald! esperame, necesitamos hablar- dijo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero se rindió y solo pudo quejarse diciendo.-HOMBRES!-.

Cuando pasó por el espacio de Ron, encontró todo tirado, lo empezó a recogerlo todo con un hechizo, no quería que sus superiores lo regañarán, o peor que lo despidieran. Cuando de repente encontró el portrato de Mariangel y él, roto.-_Reparo!-_La foto volvía su estado natural. Inmediatamente, terminó, fue donde Harry, a preguntarle que pasaba con su malhumorado hermano. Fue a su currículo, y allí estaba el moreno, trabajando en la computadora.-

-¿Amor?.- dijo entrando al currículo de su novio, y futuro marido.

-Hola, mi amor- dijo tiernamente el moreno, parandose y dandole un dulce beso. Ya estoy terminando, para así podernos ir a almorzar- pero al ver la cara de la ex gryffindor preguntó.-¿Pasó algo?.

-Bueno, eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. Me encontré a Ron, en el pasillo, y le iba a contar sobre el encuentro que tuvimos Mery y yo, ayer. Y también le iba a contar, del embarazo de ella, pero el sólo me dijo "No me hables de esa ramera".

-Sabes muy bien, que él no quiere saber nada de ella.

-Si mi amor, pero jamás la había insultado, y menos de esa forma. Y se fue fúrico. Y cuando pasé por su espacio, encontré todas las cosas de su escritorios en el piso, y el retrato este que se sacaron en Mar de Plata¿te acuerdas?.

-Sí, si.

-Pues, estaba en el piso, roto. Así que algo le tuvo que haber pasado, para que este así, y debió de ser muy grave.

-¿Tú crees?.

-Sí.

-¿Y me dijiste que salió fúrico, no?.- preguntó el moreno.

-Ajá.

-Bueno, creo saber donde se encuentra, en cuanto sepa algo te avisó. Ok?- al decir esto, le dió un beso.

-Ok mi amor, te cuidas.

Harry salió de su currículo, creeía saber dónde se encontraba, o mejor dicho dónde se escondía, ese pelirrojo furibundo, por el que Ginny estaba preocupada. El moreno se dirigió hacía la cafetería de Elyon. Y efectivametne. Allí estaba en la mesa más cerca al cristal de la puerta, bebiendose un whisky, con la mitad de la botella al frente.

-¿Y de cuando acá en una cafetería venden alcohol?- preguntó Harry.

-No venden. Se lo compré a Elyon, lo tenía guardado.- dijo desganado.-Harry se sirvió de la botella, en un vaso, que discretamente hizó aparecer.

-¿Y por qué brindamos?- dijo dando un sorbo.

-Ja.- rió con amargura.- Brindamos porque mi vida es un asco, por la gente falsa, por la gente cínica, por la gente mentirosa. Brindamos porqué la mujer que amo, en este momento esta con el oxígenado de Draco Malfoy. Brindamos por que es una cínica, por eso brindamos.- dijo alzando el vaso.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?.

-Porque Dean fue a decirmerlo, que los vió dandose, no se qué de comer en la boca, el uno al otro.- haciendo una mueca mientra decía esto.-Y que estaban muy acaramelados.

-Hermano, pero tú mismo fuiste la que rompiste con ella.

-¿Por qué quisé, no?- dijo irónicamente.

-Pero no pretenderás que después de casi un año, ella te siga esperando, y mucho menos después de que le dijiste duro y claro que estabas casado, y que pensabas tener hijos pronto.

-Ahora sé yo, que estás del lado de ella.- dijo siriviendose otro vaso.

-Pues claro que no, pero tienes que ver la realidad, tal y como es.- aclaró el moreno.

-La única realidad que yo veo, es que ella no me quiere, y no me quisó nunca. ¿Quién sabe?. Quizás me engañaba con la serpiente "disque" arrepentida desde que empezaron a estudiar la carrera juntos.

-Lo dudo.

-Harry¿qué no me escuchaste?. MARIANGEL Y DRACO ESTABAN EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL, COMO SI FUERAN NOVIOS. ¿Quién sabe? quizás hasta estén casados.- dijo histérico, tanto solo de pensar la idea.

-Ron cálmate.

-No puedo Harry, NO PUEDO. La rabia que siento por dentro, me carcome, y tengo que sacarla de alguna manera.

Después de tres rondas más de whisky, Harry convenció a Ron de que se fuera a su apartamento y que tratara de asimilar las cosas. Cuando el moreno llegó a su casa, llamó a Ginny, de un aparato muggle, llamado célular. Este no lo llevaba consigo, porque en el ministerio, no dejan pasar con objetos muggles, al menos que estén encantandos.

-¿Ginny?- dijo él por el artefacto muggle.

-¿Sí?.

-Soy yo, Harry.

-Mi amor...¿pudiste encontrar a Ron?.-dijo con precupación en su voz.

-Sí, estaba en la cafetería de Elyon.

-Me imaginé. ¿Y supiste que era lo que le pasaba?.

-Que Dean, le comentó, que vió a Mariangel con Draco, acarameladitos en el centro comercial, dandose de comer no sé que cosa el uno al otro. **(N/A¿Cómo corren los chismes no?.)**

-No puede ser!- exclamó.

-Pues sí, puede ser.

-Pero si yo estaba ayer con ella, y me djo que Draco estaba en Italia.

-Pues parece que te mintió.

-¿Quién fue quién te dijo eso?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Dean.

-Y después dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas...

**Perdón! Perdón! por tardamente tanto, pero por finnnnnnnnnnnnn!!. xD. Me daba tanta paja re-editarlo, porque me gusta que quedé con los menos errrores ortógraficos posible, y no sé, no tenía ganas de re-editarlo ayer, pero bueh, hoy lo hice!. Les tengo otra pregunta, asi por preguntar, con quién les gustaría que terminará Mariangel?. No sé, yo ya sé con quién termina, pero por curiosidad, con quién prefirirían ustedes?.**


	9. Senza Parlare

**Capítulo Nueve**

_Senza Parlare_

-Cuando el dijo que se había enterado, pensé que era lo del embarazo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y que se había enojado porque, no se lo habíamos contado, pero la verdad es que el ahora cree que yo sabía que Mariangel "lo engañaba" con Draco. Con razón se enfureció tanto conmigo.

-Y con razón se iba a enojar contigo.-dijo el moreno, del otro lado del celular.

-Y no me quiero imaginar que hará, cuando vea a Mariangel con el embarazo, porque de que la va a ver, la va a ver. Entonces va a pensar que es de Draco, y ahi si que se va armar la de troya.

-Sí. Es verdad. No quiero imaginarme, su reación si la llega a ver...

-Oye amor, creo que hice algo mal. Ahora que hablamos de Mariangel y Ron.-dijo algo nerviosa por la reacción que podría tener Harry.

-¿Qué hiciste?.- preguntó el moreno, pidiendo que no fuera lo que se imaginaba. -¿No te habrás echado para atrás con lo de la boda, verdad?.

-¡No!. Mi amor¿cómo crees una cosa así?.-preguntó ofendida la ex gryffindor.

-¡Ah!-. Suspiró aliviado.-¿Entonces que era?

-Que invité a Mariangel ayer, a la cena de mañana con la familia. ¿Crées que hice mal?.-preguntó arrepentida.

-No me digas...-a Harry no le gustaba mucho la idea, de que Ron viera a Mariangel, y mucho menos después de que lo que había pasado hoy.

-Pues sí.

-Bueno, si ya la invitaste, ya no se puede hacer nada.

-Bueno si... Aunque ya Ron tiene que decidir, y dejar de ser tan inmaduro, o la perdona y vuelve con ella, o que la deje hacer su vida.

-Ahí si tienes razón. Quizás si la ve, puede definir sus sentimientos, de una vez por todas.

-Ujum¿quizás quién sabe?. ¿La llamó y le preguntó si va a venir?

-Llámala. Bueno amor, te cuidas hablamos mañiana.

-Te amo

-Yo más. Bye. - se colgaron. Ginny marcó para la casa de Mariangel, ella le había dado el número cuando se vieron en el restaurante.

-Ja ja, no...-contestó una voz risueña y agitada.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches¿Mariangel?.

-Si. ¿Quién es?.

-Ginny.

-¡Ah!. Perdona Ginny, Draco, estoy hablando por teléfono, deja de hacer eso, y sirvete la comida que se enfría.- Perdóname Ginny.

-¿Draco esta ahí?-. preguntó algo molesta, pero disimulándolo.

-Si, llegó ayer. Cuando llegué a mi casa ayer, del encuentro contigo, llegó él. Te lo dije que no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

-¿Ustedes salieron ayer al centro comercial?- preguntó inquisitívamente.

-Ajá. ¿Por qué preguntas?.- dijo la alegre morena.

-Porque ayer los vieron, muy acaramelados en el centro comercial.

-¡Por Merlín!.- dijo poniendose seria.- Simplemente me acompañó a comprar las últimas cosas de la bebé.- defendió de ella.

-Si yo sé, y te creo, pero que el que se lo dijo a Harry, no lo tomó de esa manera, dice que los vió dandose de comer, el uno al otro.

-Pues si...¿pero que tiene eso de malo?.-se defendió, algo molesta.

-Nada, pero ya vez como son la gente.

-Pero olvida eso, te llamaba para acordarte y volverte a preguntar¿vas a ir a la cena de mañana en la noche?.

-Bueno no sé, porque Draco esta aquí. Y dudo que caiga en gracia que me acompañara, y tampoco me atrevería a dejarlo solo. No se lo merecería.

-Pero llévalo eso no importa. Además como dijiste, es como tu hermano.- dijo Ginny no muy segura de lo que hacía.

-¡Pues claro!. Pero es que no sé Ginny, no creo que se vería bien que fuera Draco, con lo mal que se lleva con tu familia. Es mejor que yo me quedé, porque la verdad no lo podría dejar.

-¡Pero es que quiero que vayas!-admitió la pelirroja.- Es un momento importante para mi, y quiero que estés presente.

-Y no dudes, que a mi me fascinaría ir, pero es que sé que me voy a sentir muy incómoda, entonces¿qué hago si me preguntan de quién es mi hija?.

-Pues dices la verdad...

-Pues ahí esta el problema, que si digo que es de Ron, después le van con el chisme y luego alegará que le estoy achacando la muchacha. Y si no respondo la pregunta, la gente automáticamente, dirá que es de Malfoy. Mejor me evito problemas y me quedo.

-¡Ay Mery!.

-Bueno está bien. Pero a la boda si que no puedes faltar.

-Esta bien.

-Nos vemos, que Draco está muy callado, me asusta, quizás se envenenó con la comida, es alérgico a estar solo, asi que dejame ver.- dijo riendose.- Te cuidas, gracias por comprenderme.

-No te preocupes.- Cuando se colgaron, Ginny estaba indecisa, quería que fuera, porque era su amiga, la apreciaba mucho, y quería que estuviera en ese momento de su vida. Pero también le daba miedo, que su hermano la viera, y hiciera algo de que lo después podría arrepentirse.

-¿Draco, Draco?.-dijo Mariangel entrando a la cocina. Draco estaba leyendo el periódico.- Perdona que te dejara tanto tiempo solo.

-No te preocupes¿y quién era?.

-Ginny-.

-Oh. ¿Y qué quería?.-preguntó curioso.

-Preguntarme si iba a ir a la cena que va a ver mañana en su casa...

-¿Tú piensas ir?.-preguntó interrumpiendola.

-La verdad es que no sé, quiero ir, quiero estar con Ginny en esos momentos. Pero no quiero encontrarme con él.

-¿Aún lo quieres?.-preguntó el ex slytherin, no quieriendo saber la respuesta.

-Bueno no, bueno no sé.- admitió indecisa.

-Draco, me voy a dormir, estoy cansanda, ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

-¿Me estás botando?- dijo finjiendo estar ofendido.

-No, no, claro que no. ¿Tú vas a dormir aquí no?. Te puedo preparar un lindo sitio donde dormir. El mueble es muy cómodo.

-No, no Maringél¿cómo crées?, yo me estoy quedando en un hotel.

-¡Ah bueno!. ¿Pero no es peligroso, que estés en la calle a esta hora?.

-¡Mariangel!. A veces creo que te olvidas que somos magos, y que cuando yo salga del edificio, me aparezco en la entrada del mío.

-¡A verdad!- se ruborizó por ser tan tonta.-Es que con tanta cosa que tengo en la cabeza, a veces se me olvida.- Lo acompañó a la puerta.- Gracias por todo Draco, duerme bien.

-Tú también, descansa.- Al cerrar la puerta, ponerle un par de hechizos, de seguridad, se fue a su cuarto, y no salió hasta el otro día. Por la mañana, ya lista, con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja de cuello alto. Estaba embarazada, pero todavía mantenía su figura. Por lo menos la que puede mantener una primeriza. Salió en su toyota hacía San Mungo. Igual que ayer, le tocaba trabajar hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Estacionó su carro, dos esquinas antes de llegar a la calle donde se escontraba disfrazado San Mungo. Saludó a la recepcionista, a lo que ella respondió.

-El sanador Malfoy, ha llegado hace unas horas, pidió que cuando llegara, le avisara que por favor fuera, a la cuarta planta, consultorio cinco.

-Muchas Gracias, Doris.- dijo siguiendo su camino.- Se topó con varios cólegas. Subió a la cuarta planta y tocó la puerta.

-Entra.-dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Sabías que era yo?.-dijo entrando. A lo que Draco asintió. Mientras terminaba de escribir un reporte.

-La mayoría de veces, por lo menos hoy, solo abren la puerta, y me dicen ¿se puede?.

-Si, estamos algo ajetreados. Sólo estabamos Annasophia y yo, los demás son prácticantes.

-Oye¿me querías decir algo?.-dijo sentandose.- O sólo querías echarme en cara tu nueva oficina.

-Ja ja, no. Simplemente te quería ver.

-Draco...-regañó ella.

-¿Qué?- se defendió el ex slytherin.

-Bueno nos vemos, que me tengo que cambiar...

-¿Por?.

-Pues porque si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy en ropa muggle,

-Y dejame decirte, que te queda muy bien...-interrumpió él con una cara pícara.

-Porque-, siguió ella ignorando, el comentario de Draco-, tengo que dejar la guagua dos cuadras atrás del hospital, y ni modo que me venga con el uniforme.

-A bueno si tienes razón.-La morena se fue. Se cambió y en empezó a atender a sus pacientes.

* * *

-Hola- dijo una voz, asomandose por el currículo de Harry.

-Hola- contestó sin mirar, tenía que terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de el mediodía si quería ir a comer con Ginny, y todavía le faltaba mucho.

-¿Así es que saludas, a una persona a la que no vez en tres años?.-preguntó ofendida la voz.

-Eh.. perdón, es que...-pero se quedó sin voz, era... era... era... ¡era Cho!. Y se veía como una diosa. Y para colmo se sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de Harry.-Perdóname, es que estaba ensimismado, con el reporte, que estaba haciendo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?.-preguntó más calmado el ex gryffindor.

-Pues tuve que venir a hacer unos arreglos con Gringotts, ya sábes, que en el banco de Rumania, tiene conexiones con el de acá, y pues me mandaron. Y a ti¿cómo te va?.

-Pues muy bien, aquí trabajando.

-Harry, quisiera invitarte un café, no sé esta tarde¿quizás?.

-Bueno sí...no...digo no sé.- dijo confundido.

-Dale, acepta, sólo un café.- lo miró seductoramente la asiática.

-Está bien, pero sólo uno.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Esa era, quién yo creo que era?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-¿Eh?... ¡ah! sí, si crées que era Cho, entonces si era la que creías que era.

-Está lindisíma.

-Muy linda. -recalcó Harry.

-¿Y a que vinó?.- preguntó interesado.

-Pues no sé, el hecho fue que me invitó un café...¡Ginny!-dijo de momento.- ¡Ginny¡Ginny!. Me va a matar, si se entera que acepté tomarme un café con mi antigua novia.

-Eres hombre muerto..

-¿Por qué eres hombre muerto, Harry?- dijo una muchacha de pelo rojo y de muy buen cuerpo, que se acaba de llegar.

-Bueno, los dejó- dijo Dean apurado por irse.

-Eh...eh... no sé, ya sábes como es Dean.

-Bueno...- dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida.

-¿Vamos a comer siempre juntos al mediodía?.

-Bueno, no.

-¿No?.

-No. Lo siento amor, tengo que terminar este trabajo, y quizás tenga que salir hacer otras diligencias, antes de lo de hoy por la noche.

-Bueno esta bien.-dijo algo triste la pelirroja.

-Mi amor, pero ve con Hermione.

-Hermione, está con Ron, comprando unas cosas para lo de hoy.

-¿Y eso que Ron se dejó convencer, de irse de compras?- preguntó curioso, pero lo hizo, más bien para que Ginny olvidara lo sucedido segundos antes.

-Como tuvo el día libre hoy, y luego, de lo que pasó ayer, Hermione lo convenció de que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas que hacía falta para la boda.

-Ah bueno.

-Quizás me vaya a casa a comer, y arreglar algunas cosas.-dijo Ginny no muy convencida.

-Perdóname mi amor.-dijo el moreno dandole un suave beso. Pero ni eso contentó a la pelirroja.- Cuando Harry salió, algo nervioso, cabe decir, se encontró con la asiática que antes, le quitaba el sueño. Ésta la esperaba afuera del ministerio. Al verlo, la chica sonrió y cuando Harry llegó donde ella, esta le plantó un beso. El moreno no se esperaba eso. ¡Y menos tan cerca de donde estaba su prometida!-¡¡¡CHO!!!. ¡¿¡¿¡¿Por qué haces eso?!?!?!

* * *

-¿Doctora Maringél?.-dijo asomando la cabeza tras la puerta.

-¿Si?.-dijo sonriendo al ver el rubio.

-¿Estás sola?.-A lo que ella asintió, mientras terminaba de llenar un memo, y lo hechizaba, para que fuera a su destinatario.- ¿Quieres ir a comer?

-¿Comida muggle?.

-¡No!!!.-dijo el rubio sentandose en la silla, con cara de asustado.-Comida de nosotros, por Merlín!.

-Okey¿pues a donde vamos?

-No sé, elige tú. Pero comida, no mantecados, C-O-M-I-D-A.

-Okey...podemos comer en el restaurante en el que, Ginny y yo nos encontramos el otro día.-dijo guardando unas carpetas en los archivos.

-¿No será muggle verdad?. Porque no me extrañaría de la zanahoria...-Pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha.

-Draco...-lo miro severa.- ¿Qué te he dicho?.

-Perdón.-dijo apenado.-¿Pero es muggle, si o no?.

-No.-

-Bueno pues vamos.-Nos vemos en un par de horas.

A las cuatro y media ya estaban cambiandos, y camino a buscar la guagua de la muchacha, para ir al restaurante.

-Pues porque me gustas...-dijo Cho.

-Eso no importa, no lo vuelvas hacer, porque bien sabes que estoy comprometido y que en unas semanas me caso.

-Hay Harry, no seas tonto, tú no amas a esa pelirroja de la Ginny, porque si asi fuera, no estuvieras aquí...conmigo.-dijo súspicaz.

-Quizás no fuera una buena idea haber venido aquí-dijo dudoso.

-Ya, ya, perdón. Vamos a tomar el café y te prometo que te voy a "respetar".

-Esta...bien.- dijo todavía dudoso.

Los dos fueron a un restaurante cerca, a un restaurante llamado Senza Parlare, en el callejón Diagon, el moreno se aseguró, que no hubiera nadie que lo conociera, ni que pudiera delatar, su salida con Cho.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Cho después de verlo mirando para los lados en varias ocasiones.

-¿Eh?...¿A quién a mi?-preguntó despistado el moreno.

-¡Pues claro que a tí!- dijo como si fuera obvio. -¿A quién me podra referir, si no es a ti?.

-Perdón- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Bueno, Cho, me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo algo nervioso.

-Pero si no tenemos ni dos minutos aquí, nisiquiera haz mirado tu café.- objetó ella.

-Es que bebí en el trabajo, lo siento.

-No, no Harry, no te pongas tan nervioso.-dijo Cho poniendo la mano sobre la del moreno.-Simplemente nos estamos tomando un café.

-Cho, por favor, no hagas eso...-dijo arrepentiendose de haber ido allí, pero estaba decidido a irse, antes de que pasara algo que pudiera lamentar. Se paró de la silla, la ex ravenclaw lo imitó.-Perdoname pero me tengo que ir.

-Harry...-susurró. Lo agarró del brazo y para que este lo mirara. Y al este mirarla, le plantó un beso.

-Yo no había visto nunca este restaurante.-coementó el rubio observandolo todo.

-Si, es nuev...¡Harry!.-Al escuchar su nombre, el moreno reaccionó¿qué estaba haciendo?. ¡Se estaba besando con Cho!. Se apartó de la morena, que tenía una cara de que había logrado su próposito. Mariangel se acercó a ellos, furiosa. Estaban a días de la boda¡y él hacía esa cochinada a su mejor amiga!.-¡Harry James Potter Evans!-exclamó furiosa la morena.- ¿Se puede saber, que haces tú, besándote con ésta...-la miró con desprecio.- mujer, a días de tu boda?.

-Mariangel yo...

-Mariangel nada. Mariangel nada.-exclamó furiosa.

-Tranquilizate, Mariangel.-Eso no le hace bien a las bebés.- dijo el ex slytherin tomandola del brazo0.

-¿Y tú?, mosquita muerta, quita esa cara de triunfo, porque si no lo sabes, este hombre que esta aquí, se va a casar con Virginia Weasley Prewett **(N/A: Según mi libro es Virginia, asi que al diablo con Ginevra )**¡así que ni pienses que vas a conseguir algo de ese beso insignificante!.

-Mariangel, no es lo que crees...-dijo el moreno. Harry sabía que estaba en serios aprietos, seguro ella iría a contarle todo a Ginny, y él estaba frito.

-Pero que me estás hablando tú, exactamente tú. Que según sé, no hace ni un año que rompiste con Ron, y mírate, estás embarazada, y de Malfoy. ¿Qué me estás hablando tú?, si eres una cualquiera...-Mariangel le dió una calletada.

-¡No te permito! que me insultes...-Cho le quería caer encima, pero Draco y Harry salieron en su denfensa.

-Mira Cho, si no quieres ver un ex mortífago enfadado, más te vale que no le toques una hebra de cabello a esta mujer, si no quieres salir expedida de aquí.-dijo Draco furioso.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas- dijo Harry por fin. - La muchacha lo miró ofendida, pero tomó su bolsa y se fue, al poner un pie fuera del restaurante desapareció.

-Mira Harry, yo no le voy a contar nada a Ginny, porque no voy a dañar su matrimonio por este désliz, pero te voy a estar vigilando.-dijo Mariangel antes de darse la vuelta.-Vamonos Draco.

Harry se sentía aliviado, pero a la misma vez, culpable y frustado¿Cómo había sido posible, que hubiera traicionado a Ginny de esa manera?. ¿Cómo le había dado esa calletada a la mujer con la que iba a compartir toda su vida?. Ginny no merecía eso, no merecía que la traicionaran así. Y menos a un par de días de su boda.

-Mariangel tienes que calmarte...-decía Draco conduciendo en la guagua de la morena, ya que si quería conservar su vida y la de ellas, debería conducir él.

-¿Calmarme?. No puedo, me siente tan impotente, el haber visto al novio de mi mejor amigo, con esa largatona. ¡Me pone histérica!.

-Pero no logras nada bueno poniendote así.

-Tienes razón, vira aquí.-dijo la morena más calmada.-Lo estaré vigilando.

* * *

**¡Perdonenme!. Yo sé que tengo milenios que no escribo, pero es que no encontraba ni inspiración, ni tiempo. Quisiera a agradecer a PolicpMalfoy, por siempre leerme y dejarme comentarios!. Y a los que leen y no dejan, tb!.**


	10. ¡Las Casualidades No Existen!

**Capítulo 10**

_¡Las casualidades no existen!_

-¿Hermione?- preguntó un pelirrojo algo cansado y de mal humor.

-¿Si?- contestó la castaña mientras miraba unos vestidos.

-¿Qué te piensas comprar todo el centro comercial?. Tenemos aquí desde por la mañana, y me dijiste que sólo necesitabas comprar unas cosas, y ya me quiero ir, estas bolsas pensan, tengo hambre, y esta noche, va a ser una noche ajetreada, asi que por favor¡PUEDES AVANZAR QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!.

-Si, cálmate.- dijo algo sobresaltada.- Contra, si que pierdes la paciencia rápido, ya nos vamos, dejame pagar este vestido, y nos vamos a comer, a ver si cambias de humor.

-¿Qué pierdo la paciencia rápido?, la perdí hace tres horas cuando entramos por primera vez a esta tienda, duras una hora y media mirando vestidos y midientelos, para luego no comprar ninguno, y cuando por fin nos vamos¡te pones a mirar más vestidos!. Y todavía tiene el descaro de decirme que pierdo la paciencia fácilmente!.

Draco viró como Mariangel le había indicado, sabía que algo tramaba, ella no se iba a quedar así, no claro que no. Ginny era su amiga, su mejor amiga, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntas, incluso cuando todos pensaban mal de ella, ella siguió firme con su amistad, y cuando Mariangel se fue a Italia, a completar su carrera, nunca la sintió lejos, porque estaba muy cerquita de ella, en su corazón.

-Mariangel, sé que estás enojada, pero eso te hace mucho daño en tu estado, así que sácate lo que tengas en mente, y vamos a otro restaurante, sabes que no puedes saltarte comidas.- expresó el rubio con sutileza.

-¿Enojada?. No, estoy indignada, siento que esa bajeza que acaba de hacer Harry me la han hecho a mi. Ginny es mi mejor amiga, y me siento mal, al ver como ella ha idealizado al rajado ese, y él la traiciona a pasos de su boda. Hoy, justamente hoy, que es la última cena oficial antes de la boda.

-Si, yo lo sé. Potter tiene que arreglar sus prioridades, porque Cho es...- pero se rectificó, el viejo Draco, era él que hablaba mal de las mujeres, este no.- Cho no es una buena mujer para él.

-Exactamente.

-Mariangel¿adónde nos dirigimos?.- preguntó confundido.

-Dobla aquí, ya verás.- Al ex mortífago no le hacía nada de gracia, el no saber donde dirigirse, pero cuando dobló y vió a donde se dirigían se calmó. Entraron al centro comercial, Draco imaginó que ya se había calmado, y que iban a comer allí y quizás comprar cosas de sus bebés. Pero que equivocado estaba, parecía que no la conociese...

-Ya nos vamos- dijo la castaña que salía con su vestido en una bolsa doblado.

-¡Por fin!. Te digo, nunca, nunca, N-U-N-C-A vuelvo a salir contigo "a comprar unas cosas" ¿oíste?, mejor que me avada kedavren...- exclamó Ron enojado.

-¿Qué te avada qué...?

-¡Que me hechen una maldición!- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno vamos a ir a comer.

-¡La segunda cosa buena que dices en este día!- exclamó.

-¿Y cuál fue la primera?- preguntó confundida.

-Cuando dijiste "Nos vamos".- Los dos se encaminaron hacía el área de comida.

-Mariangel, el área de comer está para ese lado, si es lo que estás buscando.- dijo el rubio confundido.

-Sí, yo sé, pero no vamos a ir al área de comer, sino, que quiero comprarte un traje de gala... Ésta noche vamos a salir, y quiero que te veas lo mejor posible.- dijo mientras caminaba para el sitio que estaba buscando.

-Primero ¿A dónde vamos a ir ésta noche?. Segundo¿Desde cuándo acá una mujer le compra algo a Draco Malfoy?. Y tercero, yo siempre me veo bien...- dijo sonriendole a la morena.

-Adónde vamos, ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, y como quieras, si el gran descendiente de la dinastía de sangre limpias desea comprarse su traje de gala, no hay problema y en lo de que siempre te ves, bien, bueno, no puedo llevarte la contraria.- dijo pícaronamente.

Entraron a una tienda muggle de trajes de gala, a Draco no le hizo mucha gracia, pero ¿quién le dice que no, a esa mujer tan testaruda?. Se midió un par, hasta que Mariangel dijo que el último era el mejor. En ese momento Ron y Hermione terminaban de comer, y se dirigían hacía la sálida cuando, Hermione dijo:

-Esperame, Ron no te vayas a enojar pero necesito comprarme unos aretes, para el vestido, es algo rápido, rápido.- Casi suplicando.

-Está bien.- El pelirrojo ya no gruñía tanto, porque había comido, y eso era que lo tenía en parte de mal humor, pero que conste que no le hacía nada de gracia, volver a sumergirse otra vez en las tiendas, cuando estaba a un paso de la puerta. Entraron a una joyería, llamada Esquivel.

-Bueno Draco, ya compramos el traje.- dijo Mariangel saliendo, mientras él cargaba con este.

-¿Y tú no vas a comprarte un vestido?- preguntó.

-No, yo ya tengo uno. Lo que si necesito son unos zapatos y unos aretes que le convinen.

-Bueno, pues caminemos. Que yo conozco una buena joyería.- Caminaron un poco, y se encontraron con la joyería, que estaba al lado de una tienda de zapatos. -Mira Mariangel, este es Esquivel.- Cuando iban a entrar, Mariangel vió en la vitrina los más hermosos zapatos del mundo. Y se fue tan rápido como una barriga de nueve meses le permitió.

-¡Mujeres!- Exclamó Draco, y la siguió. Se acercó a un señor, que parecía ser el dueño, un hombre canoso, y de baja estatura, pero que se veía que en sus días había sido muy guapo, Mariangel le pidió que le buscara el zapato de la vitrina en su medida. Mientras esperaban, los dos se sentaron en unos asientos, que les hacían darle la espalda a la puerta. El señor volvió con los zapatos.

-Bueno aquí están los zapatos que pidió. -dijo entregándoselos.- ¿Necesita ayuda?.

-No, gracias.- dijo de inmediato Draco. -Yo la ayudo.

-Draco...-susurró la morena. El hombre desapareció inmediatamente, por unas cortinas, sólo se le volvió a ver al salir minutos después, al parecer a atender un cliente. El rubio le midió los zapatos, y le quedaban perfectos. -¡Draco me pateó¡Me pateó!.

-¿De verdad?. -Se arrodilló otra vez, y pusó las manos en su vientre.-No siento nada.

-Espera, que se movió por acá.

-¡Se movió¡Se movió!-. A Draco casi se le aguaron los ojos. Lleno de emoción abrazó a Mariangel.

-¿Draco?. ¿Estás...estás llorando?.- dijo Mariangel que no lo podía creer.

-¡Pues claro que no!.

-Pasen por acá y enseguida les traigo sus zapatos.- decía el señor.

-¿Draco?.-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los dos dejaron de abrazarse para ver quién llamaba al rubio.

Eran... Eran Ron y Hermione.

**

* * *

**


End file.
